Cereza 2: No sé besar
by Ren-Wiggin
Summary: [FINALIZADO] SLASH. Harry y Ron inician una difícil pero feliz relación... ¡Esperen! ¡Ron no sabe besar! Tal vez Hermione tenga la solución; tal vez la solución esté en él mismo.
1. Cuando Harry se enteró

N/A-R: Y solo por que tres personitas me dijeron que le continuara y, claro, por que se me ocurrieron más cosillas.  
  
...Veamos, ahora, si este tiene más raiting, jeje. (¡Cherry less!, ¿te llegó mi mail...?)  
  
Mucho menísimos empalagoso, ya se me pasó la inspiración desde hace un buen rato, bueno, por los menos la inspiración para hacer las cosas tan (cursis) poéticas y todo el pedo... =D Esta es un idea más original, más divertida (Por favor), y esto va estar de mucha risa, bueno, en realidad no, solo si es que se rien por cualquier cosita por más tonta que sea, pues, la verdad, no soy muy buena cómica...  
  
¿Saben que? Olviden lo último que dije... xDD  
  
**^^IMPORTANTE/MUY IMPORTANTE^^**:  
  
Resumen para quién no haya leído 'Cereza':  
  
(No soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes... uf, ahí va)  
  
Harry ama a Ron, Ron ama a Harry... Pero los dos son tan tontos, que no saben que el otro siente lo mismo, a pesar, de que es casi obvio.  
  
Una noche, en Hallowen (Pasan cientos de cosas más antes, eeeh) Harry, a causa de unas jugarretas de Dean y Seamus, termina medio ebrio. Y por obra del destino, más bien, por un giro de la botella (por que en esos momentos, evidentemente, jugaban a la botella... con algunos Griffindors) termina... enfrente de toda persona que estuviera en esos momentos en la Sala Común (que, probablemente, eran todos, pues era una fiesta) estrellarle un beso a Ron.  
  
***NOTA IMPORTANTE (Bien, sí, ejem...) : En esos momentos Ron tenía sabor en la boca a Cereza (he de ahí el nombre del Fic) por que... pues... por qué se estaba tragando una paleta (Será ahora la razón por la cual el sabor de cereza artificial, se convierta en el favorito, ahora, también de Harry)  
  
El Fic termina feliz, claro, por que Harry se da cuenta de su error y huye de la Sala común (unos segundos después de haberlo besado) y se oculta en el baño y... como un sueño Ron va tras él, le confiesa que le ama, les planta un beso (más bien, le estrella los labios en los suyos) (Como dije, Ron no sabe besar, por lo menos de lenguita no)...  
  
(¡Si va a Cereza, déjenme un Review...! ;_;)  
  
(Ren, querida, ni te emociones, no creo que muchos lean (y me refiero a esto, no a Cereza, ese... como quiera)), ¡Cierra la boca!, si es que tienes... ¡No eches la sal, maldita sea! (Vale, me callo.)  
  
Y dice:  
  
CEREZA/Parte 2: NO-SE-BESAR  
  
Por: Ren  
  
Para: Todos los que quieran leerme, sobre todo para Cherry Less (¿dónde tas? ;_;) (Mione (Karla), a ti te estoy haciendo otro... un Ron/Hermione :D Muchas gracia por tu apoyo)  
  
Capítulo 1: Cuando Harry se enteró.  
  
La insistencia de permanecer unidos por los labios, pasó de ser solo unos instantes, a convertirse en largos minutos...  
  
Se amaban, sí, son devoción y torpeza, se amaban... los dos.  
  
Pero reposaban muy incómodamente en el suelo húmedo de los aseos. Ron aún yacía entre las piernas de Harry, hincado y tocándole las rodillas; Harry seguía de espaldas contra la helada pared de piedra.  
  
Lagrimas brillantes de emoción aún fulguraban el rostro delgado y moreno; rubor e inocencia aún en el de Ron.  
  
El aliento alcohol de Harry se mezclaba con el del pelirrojo que sabía con intensidad a cereza y sus respiraciones les refrescaban las gargantas, pero el calor aún de sus latidos, sus venas y sus mejillas temblorosas, seguía patente en sus rostros de ojos entrecerrados. Ambos temblaban con dulce finura.  
  
Harry seguía aún desconcertado, embelesado y cautivado. Sabía, ciertamente, que iba a morir de emoción, y entendía también, que de haber sido posible... jamás se habría separado de aquellos deliciosos labios, aunque el tiempo pasara y el tuviera que morirse algún día, de vejez, claro está, mas no de hambre.  
  
Inmóviles: Harry por la impresión, Ron por el miedo.  
  
Y Harry empezaba a notar a leguas -y su boca estaba de acuerdo- que solo era el segundo contacto bucal (contando el que él le había estampado en medio del gentío y su borrachera) que había recibido su mejor amigo y/o dado. Era, de lo más evidente.  
  
Una parte de su mente, la más pequeña y la que no estaba concentrada en el placer que la boca firme y húmeda de Ron contra la suya le causaba, se río interiormente cavilando aquella idea y, además, sintiendo opresa su nariz que comenzaba a dolerle, la cual se hallaba presionada y torcida contra la del pecoso, que ya de por si era bastante larga.  
  
Hasta que, él mismo, ignorando deliberadamente la débil sensación de hormigueos en sus brazos adormecidos y hasta el momento muertos, alzó cautelosamente una mano, le tomó con difícil suavidad la nuca e inclinó su propia cabeza...  
  
... En el momento en que sus narices fueron un obstáculo menos, el beso se profundizó notablemente. De por la garganta de Ron surgió un silencioso gemido, de por sus piernas un increíble trepido... que lo hizo resbalar y quedar aún más junto con Harry. Este último lo notó, al sentir con más facilidad su olor y el calor tibio y sobrecogido de su estremecido cuerpo.  
  
Y mientras la dicha cegaba y levitaba compulsivamente a Harry, este, cometió atroz un nuevo, aunque ligero, error... siempre imprudente, siempre imbécil, todavía sin haber aprendido bien la lección que le .  
  
Ron acababa de entreabrir sus labios y Harry interpretó aquello muy mal, por que lo que Ron buscaba era aire no..., bueno, no lo que Harry hizo:  
  
El moreno se presionó tanteando con los labios y, de pronto, con rápida agilidad introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca del pecoso.  
  
...  
  
¬¬, y el etéreo hechizo de sentimientos encontrados y entrelazados, de cariño para con el otro y obsesión de ternura amorosa, se rompió (¡Crack!)...  
  
Ron dio un respingo y se separó con violenta fuerza.  
  
"¡Ay!" y cayó de sentón a media distancia de Harry que lo miraba fundido con sorpresa en tina de terror. El pelirrojo tenía un rostro de tierna e inocente aterrorización, la cual, luchaba desafiante contra sus ojos acuosos que brillaban desde el corazón con apasionada emoción. Rojo y brillante hasta media frente y por todas las orejas. Estremecido por el pecho y la cabeza, tenso impresionantemente por las extremidades.  
  
"Yo... lo siento, en verdad lo siento... yo no quería..." soltó Harry y su voz sonaba cruelmente ronca, se había puesto pálido. Se le acercó y Ron tembló aún más cuando Harry le tocó, bajó la cabeza y el rubor en todo su rostro alcanzó tal intensidad que de un momento a otro Harry estuvo seguro de que la cabeza le iba a explotar. "Ron... yo..."  
  
Pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió en un brusco y avergonzado susurro.  
  
"No sé besar..." le dijo angustiado.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
++++  
  
N/A-R: Vale, ¿Y a que conclusión llegamos? A la misma que ya teníamos al principio, pero, ¿Qué hacer...? ¡Ni modo! Salió de mis manos solito y tmb el segundo capítulo, pero, pensé que al agregarlo en este haría que se viera demasiado largo...  
  
Ok, tengo una idea, les daré un adelanto:  
  
Prox. Capítulo: Se han cansado de esperar... el resto de los Griffindors desean saber: ¿Qué pasó con los dos amigos? ¿Acaso Ron le habrá correspondido...?  
  
¡Inicia la tortura de nuestros queridos Harry y Ron!  
  
(Lo subo en unos cuantos días)  
  
¡Review! ¡Os lo ruego! :D ¿Sip?  
  
¡No vemos!  
  
Ren 


	2. Cosas de los que se meten en lo que no l...

N/A-R: ¡Y Ron sale corriendo para que Karla no se lo coma! Jeje, ta bien :D  
  
¡Ay! Karla... si solo recibiera un review como el que me acabas de mandar por cada capítulo que subiera, sería eternamente feliz, te lo juro, eternamente feliz.  
  
Adoro que te este gustando tanto como el otro. ¡Yo casi al borde del llanto! (No, no tanto) ¡Gracias! ¡Muchisisisísimas Gracias!  
  
¡Oye! Pero Ron es mío... ¬¬. Ta bien, vámos a compartirlo ^^: Tú los ojos y las orejas, yo el cabello y las pecas. Jajajajaja, ¿O como? Bueno, ya me dirás.  
  
Gracias a Sherezade, Diana y a Paula por el review ¡Cuatro en un solo día! ¡Me siento realizada! XDDD  
  
Una cosita más: Si me he tardado siglos en actualizar es por la escuela (grrr) y el equipin de Basquet... ¡Y mis dibujos! (No los puedo dejar a medias (jeje). Por esas razones (y por que mi mamá se enoja cuando permanezco mucho tiempo en la compu)... su espera ha sido larga (ni tanto) ¡pero aquí toy de nuevo!  
  
...  
  
Una buena tronada de dedos; a sacudirlos... ¡Pa´ empezar a teclear!  
  
Y dice:  
  
++++ CEREZA 2: NO-SÉ-BESAR. ++++  
  
Por: Ren.  
  
Para: Ni modo, he cambiado de opinión (Soy una perra): ¡Para Karla! ¡Para Cherry Less (ok)! ¡Pa´ quien más quiera leerlo!  
  
*Capítulo 2: Cosas de los que se meten en lo que no les importa. (El título más largo de mi vida)*  
  
"No sé besar..." dijo angustiado.  
  
+++  
  
Harry se quedó completamente mudo e inmóvil. Entendió la frase después de haberla releído como quince veces en su mente, no, espera... unas treinta veces.  
  
Le entraron muchas ganas de reír y reír mucho (cuando ya, con indulgencia, alcanzó a comprender) El corazón se le comprimió con dureza sofocado hasta el tope por lo tierno de aquella personita que a cada instante le estremecía por la cosa más insignificante, por lo tierno de esas palabras que por poco... le dolieron y solo por que de angustia llenaron el perfil de su amado.  
  
Su rostro no pudo hacer más que sonreír con avenencia; era bueno saber que Ron no le estaba mirando. Esperaba cualquier otra cosa (en verdad cualquier cosa, incluso... ¿por qué no? Que le diera un buen puñetazo), excepto eso, aunque ya estaba muy consciente de ese, para él, insignificante detalle. Pensó un segundo en decirle que para eso no eran necesarias clases, pero optó por no hacerlo y solo se le quedó mirando con abrumador apego y debilidad. Debilidad por que era bello, pero bello también del corazón, integro y hermoso como el amanecer.  
  
Ron parecía querer huir de ahí, pero las manos de Harry en sus hombros le mantenían completamente inmovilizado. Y él se mantenía mirando hacía otro lado, ladeando deliberadamente la cabeza para evitar mirar al moreno a los ojos, atrapado, indudablemente, entre la opción de enfrentarlo con la mirada y decirle que podía reírse y en la opción de apartarse como si nada, andar fuera del baño y decirle que tenía hambre (aquella opción le pareció más inepta que la primera, aunque, era verdad, si tenía hambre) Su estómago gruño (Y como no con toda la desbordante emoción que le acosaba. Emoción y nervios que solo él podía sentir de aquella manera)  
  
Harry abrió la boca pare decirle que él le enseñaría, dándose por enterado (con retraso mental) de que su Ron (Adorable Ángel) estaba bastante incómodo.  
  
Pero entonces...  
  
¡Paf!  
  
Algo golpeó con fuerza en la puerta de los aseos, la cual Ron había cerrado previamente con un encantamiento; ... un golpe más, otro, otro... Segundos después la puerta fue abierta con brutalidad, contra una de las paredes de piedra, con un tremendo golpe en seco.  
  
Entraron seis o cinco personas que Harry no había alcanzado a distinguir,... ni a entender (¡Que demonios pretendían entrando así mientras él estaba con Ron!) Y de lo único que estuvo seguro fue de que había un castaño, un rubio, un negro... un (a) pelirrojo (a), y.. :  
  
"¡Digan queso (N/A: o Cerveza en ingles xDD)!" Soltó enérgica y con alegría una voz chillona.  
  
"¡Queso!" Dijeron el resto, las cuales eran voces de hombres, por lo menos, en su mayoría.  
  
Se oyó un: ¡Clic! y a continuación una luz perturbadoramente deslumbrante les cegó a ambos amantes. Por un momento todo fue de color blanco brillante mientras el cerebro de Harry rebotaba sin cesar contra las paredes de su cráneo. Y después, al cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir para asegurarse de que podía volver a ver normalmente, notó una colmena de lucecitas de colores que aparecieron flotando y desfilando débilmente, pero campantes, frente a sus ojos.  
  
"¡Ya! ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! Ahora... un poco más cerca... vuelvan la cabeza para besarse" y antes de que ambos (Harry y Ron) pudieran hacer algo más: comprender, enfurecerse o saber quienes eran los culpables de que ahora estuvieran viendo brillantes doxys donde no había, unas manos les agarraron por el cabello y las orejas, les torcieron la cabeza y el cuello y los hicieron quedar, nuevamente, de frente uno del otro. Pero, patentemente, quebrarles la columna, no había sido suficiente: Harry sintió, como, con inconsciente precipitación lo empujaban contra Ron de bruces. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre él. Ron soltó un gemido dándose con fuerza en la nuca contra el piso mojado.  
  
"¡Ahora!" y de nuevo todo fue intensa blancura, mientras ambos intentaban incorporarse.  
  
Se oyeron pasos a lo lejos.  
  
¡Pum!  
  
"¡Demonios! ¡Dean, Seamus, Colin... ¡¿Ginny?!" chilló una voz y Harry reconoció, para su alivio, que era la de Hermione. "¡Shu, shu! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¿Qué es lo que les sucede? ¿Acaso están locos?"  
  
Harry se volvió sosteniendo con dificultad a Ron, mientras empujaba con violenta rabia a quien le había empujado contra el pelirrojo.  
  
Vio a Colin sosteniendo con furia su cámara mágica mientras Hermione intentaba sacársela desesperada de las manos, con el cabello flotando y una expresión de profunda exasperación. A Ginny un poco más a tras riéndose nerviosamente pero con ganas, a Dean, detrás de Ron, mirando a Harry con una expresión maquiavélica.  
  
... Harry supuso que a quien acababa de empujar y quien le había aventado contra Ron, había sido a Seamus, cuando escuchó su voz detrás de él, algo ahogada por el codazo que le había dado. (¿En donde? Bueno... imaginen la escena... Si Harry estaba hincado...)  
  
"¡Hermione cálmate!" repuso la voz de Seamus.  
  
"¿Que quieres que me calme?" chilló Hermione y se volvió a mirarlo, detrás de Harry. Tenía la vista entrecerrada y los labios muy apretados. "¡Les dije que no podían salir de la Sala Común! ¡Mucho menos para esto!" y apuntó a Harry y a Ron.  
  
"¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?" soltó junto a Harry, Ron, mientras ambos se ponían se pie torpemente. Harry pudo percibir, sin esfuerzos, el embarazo de su mejor amigo: Estaba rojo y tenía el cabello bastante revuelto; sospechó que el mismo debía hallarse en semejantes condiciones.  
  
Ginny abrió al mismo tiempo la boca que Colin para decir algo, pero entonces...  
  
"¡¿Y si le correspondió?!" gritó una voz extremadamente aguda. Se oyeron varios pasos fuera de los aseos y a continuación Ginny tuvo que apartarse de un salto de la entrada, dando un grito, en tanto que varias muchachas entraban haciendo gran alboroto. Encabezando aquella estruendosa manada de chicas: Lavander y Parvati. "¿Si le correspondió...?" dejó escapar de nuevo en un jadeo ansioso Parvati.  
  
"¡Ya te he dicho que sí!" chilló Dean ofendido. "Yo estaba seguro que sí..."  
  
"¡Dean!" soltó Hermione encrespada.  
  
Lavander y Parvati ignoraron a Hermione y le lanzaron escrupulosas miradas a Harry y Ron.  
  
"Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma..." murmuró Colin y abriéndose paso entre la multitud le entregó la recién impresa foto a Lavander. Harry hizo un ademán de querer lanzarse por ella, sintió la mano de Ron cerrándose en brazo. "No..." oyó que le murmuraba, su voz sonaba sumamente angustiada (... y bellísima como siempre).  
  
Ambas chicas miraron la foto con gran detenimiento, sin hacer gran comentario, mientras el resto de las muchachas se aglomeraban a su entorno para poder observar mejor. "¡No me lo puedo creer...!" exclamó desfallecida una de ellas.  
  
Lavander chascó la lengua y lanzó un arrebatado suspiro.  
  
"Harry Potter... es homosexual..." exclamó Parvati con emoción contenida. Miró a su amiga esta asistió, parecían realmente excitadas con la idea, pero se obligaban a mantenerse en sosiego. "... y con su mejor amigo..."  
  
"Harry Potter... y Weasley..." dijeron de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo cambiando ligeramente el contexto, parecía que buscaban la mejor manera de expresarlo para divulgarlo por todo el colegio. "Harry Potter y Ron Weasley son la nueva pareja... Harry Potter tiene un nuevo novio..."  
  
Ante tal comentario la mano de Ron se cerró con increíble fuerza en el brazo de Harry y comenzó a temblar, mientras se encogía y retrocedía ligeramente para quedar oculto detrás de él.  
  
Harry se sentía totalmente desconcertado, pero irritado también y sobre todo.  
  
"¡Ya está bien...!" chilló Hermione. "¡Harry... Ron! ¡Salgan de aquí...!"  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos se movió o no quisieron atender, más bien.  
  
Las muchachas seguían mirando la foto y hablando en cuchicheos frente a ellos, Colin esperaba con impaciencia que la última foto saltara de la cámara, Dean debía estar por ahí, Seamus aún se sobaba su... parte lastimada. Ginny se había esfumado...  
  
Aquello provocó que la poca paciencia de Hermione llegara a su límite. Percataba, incrédula, como nadie parecía mínimamente atemorizado por ella, lo que dañaba deliberadamente su orgullo como la única Prefecta 'decente' en Hogwarts.  
  
Tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Pareció que solo Harry y Ron fueron los únicos que percibíeron la explosión, la cual ellos llamaban 'Hermione-pre- fec-ta_ (guión bajo)Señora del mal, poseída por Zéus Mutante (N/A-R: ¿Han jugado King of Figthers?)(quien previamente fue poseído por Satán, quien previamente fue poseído por Percy, quien previamente pues... se hizo mujer), cuando se pone furioso y comienza a lanzar rayitos' que se avecinaba, pues fueron los únicos que retrocedieron temerosos, a la vez.  
  
El ambiente se sintió enfriarse; opacado por aquella fuerza: El sol se escondió.  
  
"¡¡Ustedes malditas niñas revoltosas... a callar con sus malditos cuchicheos!! ¡¡A la sala común de una vez por todas o tendré que reportarlas maldita sea...!!" gritó, la chica, fuera de control, levitandose centímetros del suelo por la rabia, con la cara muy colorada. Todo el lugar pareció estremecerse... y vaya que se estremeció. Todos se quedaron mudos y anonados, excepto:  
  
"Ya párale, Hermio-..." comenzó Lavander y al volverse a encararla, su voz se hizo un soplo por primera y última vez, ante la morena que le fulminaba "Ya, de acuerdo, ¡Vámonos de aquí...! ¡Y tú! ¡Dame eso...!" le soltó a Colin y forcejeando solo un segundo con él, le arrebató la foto que acababa de surgir por la cámara fotográfica.  
  
Harry pudo, por un segundo, verse a sí mismo sobre Ron en el suelo, en una posición que daba mucho de que hablar, con el cabello revuelto y los rostros rojos, y aunque, era evidente que no parecían estar haciendo cosas indebidas (solo intentando pararse desesperadamente)... cualquiera podría decir, que antes bien, pudieron haber estado haciendo... algo más. Eso lo aterrorizó.  
  
"¡Me temo que estas fotos quedan confiscadas!" pronunció Hermione a toda voz y al sacarle con fuerza las fotos de las manos a Parvati, las convirtió en minúsculos trocitos de papel y hule, sin la necesidad de usar magia.  
  
"¡Qué haz hecho!" chilló Lavander y se tiró al piso para recuperar las recién destruidas imágenes. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto es oro!" y logró recoger la mayor parte de los trozos destrozados que parecían no tener arreglo alguno (lo que alivió profundamente a Harry), mientras Hermione la miraba, desde lo alto, con el orgullo de hierro, la dignidad rozando el techo: triunfante. Uff... por lo menos la fase 'Hermione-pre-fec-ta_Señora del mal poseída por Zeus Mutante (quien previamente fue poseído por Satán, quien previmante fue poseído por Percy, quien previamente se hizo mujer) cuando enfurece y comienza a lanzar rayitos', no había llegado al clímax.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
+++++  
  
N/A-R: Lo emocionante viene a trompicones, pero le juro que viene..., por favor, no dejen de leer y déjenme algún Review. (Ya, incluso los que dicen: 'Uuuuh, sé que alguien más se va a compadecer de ella' ¡Pues no! ¡Venga ese bendito review ^^!)  
  
Próximo Capítulo: La cosa es huir, por que la masa de quienes se quieren enterar de que sucedió dentro del baño con Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, aún no se completa. ¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaan!  
  
Próximos Capítulos: Ron está apenado por su ignorancia (al besar) y, tal vez, él crea que es buena idea pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga... ¿Quién más? ¡Nuestra querida, inteligente y de alma noble: Hermione! ¡Ah! ¿Pero como reaccionará ella, si es que todavía le gusta Ron?  
  
¡Review, Review, review, please, please, please! ¡Todo dependerá eso para la velocidad con la que suba los próximos capis!  
  
Por cierto, sé que no soy graciosa n_nUU, ... pero le intento..., por favor, ignoren mis bromas tontas. ;____;  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Ren 


	3. Cosas de los que se meten etc, un armari...

N/A-R: Gracias por los reviews, muchas, muchas gracias, de verdad: Karla (=)) ¡Sigue conmigo! (muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, gracias por ser tan sincera, fiel, gentil y linda conmigo. Tus reviews son mucho para mí), Tiz (¡Tu Fic es genial!), asosa76, Diana-Lily-Potter, ¡Cherry, volviste, ya te extrañaba! Snif... ¡Gracias a todas! Aprecio mucho sus comentarios.  
  
Espero que no me odien por este nefasto capítulo.  
  
Bien.  
  
¡Ahí va!  
  
++++ CEREZA 2: NO-SÉ-BESAR ++++  
  
Por: Ren.  
  
Para: Pos ya saben a quien. =D  
  
*Capítulo 3: Cosas de los que se meten en lo que no les importa, un armario y un lindo trasero. (Vale, este sí que es el título más largo de toooda mi vida)*  
  
Fue perfecta la distracción de los presentes: los que miraban, desconcertados, con la boca abierta Hermione; quienes observaban a una Lavender tan patética. Los dos, queridos anfitriones de esta novela, se entendieron sin palabras. Ron asintió decidido y tomó, con disimulo, la mano de Harry con fuerza. Este sonrió ampliamente al sentirlo contra él: suave y cálido, como siempre era.  
  
3, 2, 1: Salieron corriendo.  
  
"¡Nooo! ¡Mierda! ¡A parar!" chilló Lavender y yéndose, dando un salto con las rodillas (Ella muy hábil), sobre Harry, quien lanzó un grito al tomarla desapercibido, lo pilló por el pantalón justo cuando salían por la entrada de los aseos.  
  
"¡Ey!" soltó Hermione y se lanzó sobre la túnica de la chica con la intención de zafarla de la pierna de Harry.  
  
"¡Vuélquense para otro lado!" les espetó él, furioso, notando, un instante después, un gesto de intenso dolor en el rostro de Ron y como la mano libre del pelirrojo, con la que no tiraba de Harry, subía veloz a retenerse el hombro, ya que, al momento en que Hermione se había sujetado de Lavender, el peso había provocado que Harry hubiera tenido que frenarse bruscamente, y por lo tanto, detener a Ron quien iba a gran velocidad, dándole un feroz tirón en el brazo.  
  
"¡Ni hablar, Potter!" bramó Lavander y se aferró con rabia, haciéndose un ovillo a la pierna de Harry, este último apenas si podía moverse. "No te irás de aquí hasta... hasta... ¡bueno, eso no importa! ¡El caso es que no se pueden ir, ninguno de los dos!"  
  
"¡Estupendo!" soltó Dean, mirando la escena, entretenido.  
  
"¡Aug...!" gimió Ron, sujetándose el hombro. Aquello provocó que la rabia de Harry se acrecentara endemoniadamente contra Lavender. Sacó la varita con un movimiento vivo, furioso y sagaz... Murmuró algo apuntando, con ella, a su pantalón y este, al acto, adquirió la textura de la gelatina. Lavender resbaló precipitadamente por el. Harry tropezó un segundo al desprenderse de ella. Con un rápido movimiento pasó delante de Ron y le sujetó por la otra mano.  
  
"Vamos" le dijo.  
  
"¡No!" gemía la chica rodeada de un montón de papeles rasgados; la falda y la túnica por los aires, el cabello... (mejor ni hablemos de el), mientras Hermione, sin ganas de rodear, la pisoteaba toda, lanzándose fuera de los aseos, intentando seguirle los pasos a sus dos amigos.  
  
Pero Dean, Colin, Parvati, el resto de las muchachas y Seamus, al recuperarse de un ataque de risa, se lanzaron tras ellos. Pronto, y para horror de los tres amigos, se les unieron más.  
  
"¡Ya salieron del baño! ¡Allá van!"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¡Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, imbécil!"  
  
"Mierda..." soltó Harry, volviéndose a mirar sobre el hombro.  
  
Solo faltaba que se toparan, y de seguro pasaría muy pronto, con algún profesor y que este, para colmo, les bajara por lo menos unos 100 puntos, tomando en cuenta la cantidad, algo excesiva, de Griffindors que se encontraban fuera de la sala Común tan tarde.  
  
"¡Eh! ¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué ha pasado?"  
  
"¡Hermione!" escuchó Harry a Ron gritar y por el rabillo del ojo vio que le tendía la mano a Hermione, esta se las arregló para estirarse con rabia y alcanzar, a penas, la mano de su mejor amigo.  
  
Harry imaginaba, mientras miraba a la vez que corría, con el rostro teniendo una crisis nerviosa, que la multitud les alcanzaría, le rodearía y les llenaría de preguntas, gritos: '¡Marica! ¡Marica!'. Sacudió la cabeza. Imaginó en la primera plana del profeta su imagen y la de Ron, imagen que desbordaría encabezada con un titulo que diría 'La homosexualidad de Harry Potter'. Volvió de golpe a la realidad con agudos revoltijos en el estómago. Sus piernas dieron todo de sí, por huir.  
  
Miró hacía enfrente.  
  
Ahora Hermione iba al mando, delante de su cadena de tres (él, Ron, Hermione...) y guiando su carrera apresurada '¿Eh? ¿Cuándo se puso delante? ¿Cuándo me quedé atrás?' pensó Harry, atontado.  
  
"¡Alohomora!" gritó ella. Una puerta se abrió de golpe. Los metió impacientemente en un cubículo de limpieza (Había una escoba y algunas cubetas dentro (¿Dónde quedaron los trapeadores?)), segundos después de haber dado la vuelta patinado en una esquina, perdiendo, solo por ese instante, a la muchedumbre que le seguía.  
  
Era minúsculo el lugar y muy oscuro, olía fuerte a trapo húmedo.  
  
Hermione cerró de golpe la puerta y retrocedió aplastándose contra ellos.  
  
"¡Espera! ¡Ay!" chilló Ron, sumamente avergonzado, intentando, vanamente, que su amiga dejara de empujarle, con terrible fuerza y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, por la espalda contra Harry, quien yacía aprisionado contra la pared y Ron.  
  
Cada pedazo de carne (pétalo de rosa), piernas (carnosas), abdomen (firme) y pecho (escultural) del pelirrojo, yacían firmes y cálidos presionados contra el cuerpo acalorado y estremecido de Harry.  
  
...Y el pelirrojo era tan alto, le envolvía por poco todo el cuerpo, lo que hacía que Harry, por poco, quisiera derretirse; y permanecía quieto con ambas manos pecosas a ambos lados de la cabeza Harry, sujetándose para no juntar del todo sus rostros, inclinando la cabeza hacía él, mirándole, rogando disculpas 'Es que Hermione... ella...'. 'Descuida' intentó decir Harry desfallecido.  
  
Sus frentes y cabellos rozaban. Una de las piernas de Ron, haciéndose sorda a las indicaciones furiosas y sobre todo desesperadas y nerviosas de su amo, quería colarse (deseosa) entre las de Harry y el pelirrojo no tenía la menor idea del por que (Ajá).  
  
Quietos, estáticos, casi inertes, intentando no tomar en cuenta sus pulsaciones, el temblor y por supuesto, tampoco, el cálido sudor que desprendía sus cuerpos agitados.  
  
Yacían rojos a más no poder, supuso Harry, pues no casi veía nada. Jadeantes. Podía sentí la respiración tibia de Ron contra su rostro y el olor de su casi evaporada loción (fresca loción) y aliento dulce. Cereza. Cereza y alcohol, pues sus labios ya habían compartido sus esencias.  
  
'Piensa en algo más...'  
  
'Por favor, tranquilízate' ya que, con punzantes espasmos en la columna, ciertos pensamientos 'ricos' pero sobre todo (des)-agradables, les rondaron por la cabeza (Sobre todo a Harry) animando 'ciertas' partes de sus cuerpos que habían permanecido dormidas hasta entonces y que solo aveces, muy a veces, despertaban en sus sueños adolescentes.  
  
Muy a pesar de todo, no paraban de mirarse y sonreírse. Ron aterrorizado, con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de salvedad. Harry anhelante, con crecientes ganas de besarle (¡Aug! El cuello siquiera) y de pasarle las manos por el cuerpo. No podía, eso era evidente o, más bien: no debía. Su angelito ni siquiera había recibido y/o dado un beso decente. Además, hizo una mueca, ahí estaba Hermione, tampoco podía pervertir a su amiga. Hice  
  
Hasta que oyeron, distante de su ensueño y ejem... 'calentura' (que iba de subida) de amor, perdidos en el mar de los ojos del otro, la voz de Hermione.  
  
"¡Ya pasaron! No creo que vuelvan... ¡Salgamos de una vez que me sofoco!" gimió y abrió de golpe "¡Puff!" jadeó abanicándose el rostro sonrosado "Algo me dice que las cosas estaban un poco más calientes... de como debieron haber estado en realidad" Ron y Harry, este último comprobando que no había nada sobresaliente entre sus piernas, fruncieron el ceño a la vez; ya estaban rojos, no valía la pena ponerse aún más.  
  
La chica dio un brinco feliz fuera, parecía que la huida le había bajado los humos y había despertado a su chiquilla interior, la cual, Harry y Ron creían perdida. "Por ciertoooo..." Ahora la chica se dirigía a Ron "¡Lindo trasero, eh, muchachin! ¡Me ha hecho permanecer un rato bien incómoda! (Por que chiquito no está...)" se rió, sin pizca de vergüenza (¿'Chiquilla interior'? Ejem... ok no)  
  
'¿Pervertir a Hermione?' pensó Harry 'Ella ya lo está'.  
  
Y frunció el ceño cuando Hermione le palpó a Ron una nalga amistosamente. El taheño dio un respingo, sin esperarse aquello, por ningún motivo.  
  
'¡Ey! Lo perviertes...' caviló el moreno poniendo muy mala cara, lleno fugazmente de celos. Había sido ahí, precisamente (el tracerito de Ron), donde había pensado alojar sus manos en primer lugar (Si es que Hermione, su precaución y el amor que le tenía al pelirrojo no le hubieran estorbado).  
  
Se le acercó a la muchacha.  
  
"Ya... ¿Bebiste?" le interrogó.  
  
"¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tú?" le soltó Hermione bruscamente.  
  
Harry la miró con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
"Buenooo... Lo que Harry intenta decir es que..." salió Ron, recuperándose de su estupor, aún rojo como un tomate "Es que es extraño que de 'Hermione- pre-fec-ta_Señora del mal poseída por Zeus Mutan-..."  
  
"Ya, ya, ya..." le cortó con violencia la chica, mirando con odio fingido a Ron. Detestaba ese apodo, bien, pero en esos momentos no tenía ganas de enojarse o discutir con él.  
  
"Vale" dijo Ron "Es extraño que salga tan así y de pronto se desvanezca tan..." se detuvo pensativo, advirtiendo que sonaría demasiado estúpido "...así..." frunció la boca y se rascó la cabeza.  
  
"Como sea" Harry se puso enfrente de ella, después de reírse secretamente del encanto de Ron que él adoraba "Sopla" le indicó a su amiga y así lo hizo la chica.  
  
"Rayos... ¡no!..." clamó el moreno sintiendo un cálido y feroz viento contra el rostro, que se le coló debajo de los lentes e hizo que le lloraran los ojos. Aunque, gracias a Dios, aquello le había desprendido de casi todos sus pensamientos... obscenos...  
  
Olió. Percibió un delicado olor a menta y limón (pastel, de seguro). No, no había bebido.  
  
Hermione se rió, mientras Harry se tallaba los húmedos ojos verdes. "Vamos, antes de que ocurra algo más. Antes de que vulevan" dijo ella y con esto tomó de las manos a sus dos mejores amigos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
++++  
  
N/A-R: UF! n_nUuU. Este es el capítulo más... tonto. Sorry, no pude evitar escribirlo. Salió como por arte de magia. Además, estaba dudando, mi mente estaba nublada, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo seguirle con la historia, o sea, sé lo va a pasar después, pero no sabía como llegar a eso, bueno, ahora sí. Uff...  
  
Pero ya, ejem, ya, ya... Me he salido un poco de tema original. ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate!  
  
¡A callar!  
  
Próximo Capítulo: Ahora sí empiezan los 'problemas' (bueno, ya empezaron). Y ahora Ron está decidido, y sí... si le va a pedir ayuda a Hermione.  
  
¡Review! :D  
  
¡No vemos!  
  
Ren 


	4. Entre el caos, lo bello, los celos y la ...

N/A: Lamento la tardanza, pero es que la escuela no me deja en paz, además, ¡uy! Me llegó tal racha de dibujo que no pude desperdiciarla (debe entenderse que cuando dibujo, simplemente, no puedo escribir, ni siquiera corregir)  
  
Este capítulo no tiene razón de ser... mmm, a lo mejor la tendría si no supieran lo que va a pasar después... pero es que... ¡ya lo saben! (soy tan tonta a veces). Tardé tanto en arreglarlo que no tuve el valor para tirarlo a la basura, ;;. ¡No pude!  
  
¡Millonsísimas gracias por los reviews! Ahorita no recuerdo de quienes eran... pero les juro que para el próximo capi ya los tendré en la mente. ¡Perdónenme!  
  
Karlita, lo siento xD.  
  
CEREZA/PARTE 2: NO-SE-BESAR   
  
Capítulo 4: Entre el caos, lo bello, los celos y la peor solución  
  
Pasó, después de aquella larga noche, un mes y un día. Pero los ánimos de los chismosos, quienes eran la mayoría, seguían con la vivacidad al tope, como la mañana después de esa lejana noche, en la que el rumor se había expandido. Los inventos no paraban de brotar (y de seguro no pararían), las alteraciones a la verdad verdadera surgían de pronto y casi a cada instante... los murmullos sobre la relación de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley emprendían desde la madrugada hasta el atardecer y durante toda la noche.  
  
El club de 'Chismosos 'Lo mejor son los Rumores' promovido y patrocinado por Lavander y Parvati, seguía vigente y como el grupo, dirigido por estudiantes de Hogwarts, más importante en aquellos perturbadores momentos. Ajá, el más importante. No, No el equipo de Quidditch. No, No el grupo de la Biblioteca ¡Que No!. El más sobresaliente era: El club de 'Chismosos 'Lo mejor son los rumores...' Cual, sin quedar satisfecho, cada vez tenía más y más integrantes conforme el tema principal: 'la severa homosexualidad de Harry Potter' se reforzaba, ya que ese singular rumor (que ya no era pues, ejem, rumor) elevaba en niveles excesivos el raiting del club.  
  
La noticia había viajado ligera y vertiginosa de cada labio a cada cabeza pensante, internándose, viviendo para luego liberarse, siempre morbosa, en boca de todos.  
  
Era tedioso, irritante, era realmente terrible y agotador pero Harry y Ron lo aguantaban bien, vale, digamos... a duras penas:  
  
Tocándose los dedos y las manos al pasar juntos o al estar sentados en el comedor, entrelazando los meñiques con discreción al hacer alguna fila. Sonriéndose, diciéndose 'te amo' a lo lejos, por el bajo, en los aseos, en las noches de largo insomnio o casi dormidos, abrazados uno contra el otro en la cama. Y claro, pero solo a hurtadillas de la inevitablemente escandalosa de Hermione, reuniéndose en lugares ocultos: En la oscuridad, en las noches más tranquilas o después de un duro entrenamiento de Quidditch... cuando todo el castillo dormía, cuando aquel mundo intolerante, asqueroso y supersticioso no les escuchaba, ni les veía...  
  
Eran esos lugares y momentos en donde se permitían estrecharse dulcemente durante horas, platicar de cosas que no podían hablar frente a los demás; acariciarse el cabello, las manos, el cuello y los rostros; memorizar el aroma del otro; Besarse, incluso aunque, y para desazón de los dos, solo en la frente suave y tímidamente, en los pómulos tersamente y las manos. Raras y pocas veces lo hacían en los labios y si llegaba a suceder era siempre solo un toque doloroso, siempre bello pero brusco, ansioso... desesperado, excesivamente corto. Harry ya no se atrevía a adentrarse más, no después del susto que le había hecho pasar a su pelirrojo. Siempre mantenía a raya sus impulsos de querer besarle con todo el ser, de amarle con devoción...  
  
Ron, por su parte, era demasiado tímido y además... no sabía besar.  
  
Pero amor era solo lo que necesitaban. Ellos lo sabían. Y ahí estaba, libre, cálido y dulce en sus corazones y a merced del otro. Muy a pesar de todo los demás dijeran o pensaran, era lo que ambos buscaban, las cosas llegarían cuando tuvieran que llegar, el tiempo debía pasar, el resto tendría que aceptar, inevitablemente, su amor. Así como Ron tendría que reconocer que todo se daría poco a poco y que él, tarde o temprano, tendría que vencer su miedo...,aprender. Pero aun así se torturaba diciéndose que sí deseaba que Harry se sintiera aún más feliz con él a su lado, totalmente feliz, tenía que apurar las cosas, encontrar una manera, cual fuera, por más estúpida, arriesgada y desesperada que pareciera... para entender la inmensidad del arte de besar.  
  
Era domingo por la tarde. Harry y Hermione estaban uno al lado de otro sentados en los cojines color vino tinto frente a la chimenea, oyendo la madera despedazarse, con los cabellos muy revueltos (más de cómo de costumbre), mientras hacían los deberes de pociones.  
  
"Pásame tu libro, necesito una anotación..." espetó Harry en un tono que, deliberadamente, se oyó cortante.  
  
Hermione, resignada, levantó la mirada y le observó con cansancio e intenso malestar. El ceño totalmente fruncido. Pero no dijo nada y esperó que Harry, al no oírle reclamar su indiferencia, explotara y le soltara de una vez el berrinche que había estado guardando desde hacía tiempo bajo su carne morena.  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo por termino el chico después de una par de minutos aguantando la penetrante mirada de Hermione sobre su cabeza, la cual aguardaba inclinada sobre el pergamino donde escribía.  
  
"¡Tú sabes que!" exclamó la chica de malos modos, irritada por no haber logrado su cometido, arrebatándole la pluma para que le mirara a la cara y dejara de darle vueltas entre los dedos.  
  
"¡No! ¡No sé que!" explotó Harry cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho y echándose contra el respaldo para mirar a su amiga y alejarse de ella lo más posible.  
  
"¡Que le pares de una vez!" soltó la chica severamente. "Entiendo que ahora que ustedes son..." se detuvo "... 'Novios'..." hizo una mueca "... te den celos cuando está conmi-"se cortó, sin exaltarse, al ver la expresión de furia en el rostro de Harry. "¡Por Dios! Sabes que yo no voy interferir entre ustedes... por que los quiero y quiero que sean felices... juntos" respiró entrecortada "Ron te ama muchísimo..."  
  
Harry ignoró lo último, volvió la cabeza pero casi inmediatamente rebobino y mirando a Hermione con un extraño brillo en la mirada, exclamó indignado: "¡Le diste una nalgada!"  
  
Hermione bufó.  
  
"¿Es eso es lo mejor que pudiste encontrar en el nudo que es tu mente? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pasó hace un mes!" y su voz se acalló repentinamente, se puso colorada casi al acto al recordarlo.  
  
Harry, afortunadamente, no se fijo y se fue a mirar a otro lado, molesto.  
  
"¡Cada vez te pareces más a Ron!" le soltó Hermione un rato después, recuperándose casi por completo de su embarazo.  
  
"Bien" dijo Harry de malos modos, aunque en cierta forma parecía halagado.  
  
"Además" soltó Hermione, sonriendo con malicia de pronto, lo cual Harry no advirtió. "Tengo... tengo que confesarte algo...Algo realmente sobrecojedor" murmuró, fingiendo temor ante Harry y vergüenza.  
  
"¿Ajá?" Espetó él groseramente.  
  
"Soy lesbiana" dijo ella en un silbido.  
  
Harry asintió con desdén y después, cuando el mensaje le dio de lleno con una punzada en el cerebro, se volvió bruscamente, aturdido.  
  
Poniendo los ojos como platos se enderezo. Hermione asentía.  
  
Harry tardó en encontrar las palabras, cuando logró hablar su voz estaba entrecortada.  
  
"¡Lo dices en broma!"  
  
Hermione se detuvo pensativa unos momentos antes de contestar, bajó la mirada como si las palabras de Harry le hubieran herido desgarradoramente, y entonces...  
  
"¡Sí!" y estalló en una carcajada observando como el rostro de shock de su amigo pasaba a un sobresalto luego a un gesto de incomprensión y sorpresa, para finalizar con una mirada fulminante llena de fastidio.  
  
"No es gracioso"  
  
"Yo creo que sí"  
  
"Bien"  
  
"Muy bien"  
  
"Ya, está bien. Adiós. Se feliz" suspiró Harry sin más fuerzas para seguir enfrentando a Hermione, ella era demasiado viva y ágil, lo sabía y por eso más valía huir antes de caer en sus redes..., además, se daba cuenta de que el cerebro ya no le funcionaba bien, lo cual le dejaba sin pretextos para seguirla acusando.  
  
Se puso en pie de un salto y soltó el libro de la chica con fuerza sobre la mesa para indicarle que todavía estaba muy enfadado, pero su amiga le ignoró impecablemente y sin inmutarse continuó riendo.  
  
A unos pasos del retrato de la Sra. Gorda, al que se dirigía estruendosamente, el rostro ensombrecido de Harry se iluminó ceremoniosamente por alguna insólita razón. Un segundo después, Hermione comprendió el por que de tan inesperado cambio de actitud:  
  
Ron acababa de aparecer cargando unos cuantos libros por el retrato. Iba distraído y cansado, pero Hermione sabía por que era tan especial para Harry verlo aparecer así: Esos momentos, cuando Ron solo podía pensar en sus asuntos y no podía aparentar frente al mundo, podían verlo tal cual era en silencio y de lejos: Con su aspecto gracioso y perdido, con el brillo a todo vapor de sus ojos y cabello... moviéndose como solo él sabía moverse (en aquellos casos), pavoneándose en un extraño vaivén delicado que rozaba la torpeza, casi sin con tocar los grandes pies con el suelo, felino, casi solitario, aparentando estar profundamente sumido en sus cavilaciones, suavemente encorbado por su altura... pero incurablemente elegante, sereno y con gracia como un rey joven, en si mismo, en uno de los tantos momentos en el que le adoraban.  
  
Él, al acertar en la realidad, miró como si acabara de despertar al entorno y al topar su mirada con la de Harry sonrió tiernamente.  
  
El moreno se acercó dando pequeños botes de felicidad, como si fuera una personita de unos 5 años atrapada en el cuerpo maduro de un chico de 16, en el preciso momento en el cual se enteró que el momento mágico había pasado.  
  
El pelirrojo se puso colorado cuando Harry, de un torpe salto, le besó la oreja colgándose de su cuello y cuando le apartó el cabello con un suave movimiento de los ojos azules.  
  
Había nadie, excepto Hermione y ella era de plena confianza, así que Harry, después de quitarle los libros de los brazos, sonriendo a más no poder, se abrazó con fuerza a él (lo que le cortó la respiración a Ron) apoyando delicadamente la cabeza contra su cuello.  
  
Algo incómodo, como siempre ocurría cuando Harry tenía aquellos ataques de joven enamorado, aunque siempre radiante de felicidad, Ron recargó la frente contra su cabello, le besó y cerró los ojos para aspirar su fragancia.  
  
Solo fue un momento corto pero reconfortante para ambos. Suspirando dichosos, aliviados de todo mal y de cualquier dolor se apartaron a la vez.  
  
Y Harry, después de murmurarle en el oído algunas cosillas que hicieron reír a Ron y brotar por sus labios un 'idiota', le alcanzó con un corto beso en comisura de la boca y después de rozarle con las yemas de los dedos la mano y sonreírle con amenidad, se alejó y pasó a través del retrato, el cual seguía entreabierto.  
  
Hermione miraba todo desde lo lejos con algo de nostalgia, bien, pero también sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa furtiva entre los labios y bajo la mirada por lo encantadora de la escena.  
  
Ron miró a Harry alejarse, suspirando. Y después de quedarse un rato observando con terneza y un rubor rosado sobre las pecas el lugar por el que había desaparecido su moreno, su rostro delgado y alargado se ensombreció un poco como si un pensamiento negativo hubiera cruzado por su mente...  
  
Fue justo en ese momento en el cual notó la presencia de Hermione.  
  
Ella dio un alarmado respingo cuando Ron posó su mirada sobre ella, pero él no se inmutó se eso en lo absoluto. Sin decir nada la miró por un largo rato con el ceño íntegramente fruncido como si intentara resolver con su imagen una ecuación muy compleja.  
  
Suspiró atragantado un par de veces al final. Luego se acercó a su amiga a paso resuelto. Se detuvo, dudoso, a pocos pasos de ella y tronándose con nerviosismo los dedos de las manos agachó la cabeza quebrando el corto contacto visual con ella.  
  
"Hermione, Hermy..." dijo con voz queda '¡Hermy! Joder, ¿a quién quiere que mate?' pensó la chica asustada, mientras lo veía tragar sonoramente y ponerse muy colorado.  
  
"Necesito que me ayudes con una cosita..." Tartamudeó él rápidamente, en un jadeo que le costó mil palpitaciones del corazón.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
N/A: ¿Ven a lo que me refería? ¿Lo ven?. Lo bueno es que el siguiente capítulo ya está listo, calientito y muy rico, de verdad que está lindo. Prometo subirlo en dos días, o en menos. ¡Lo prometo!  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Ren 


	5. ¿Me va a dejar tarea, Profesora Hermione...

**N/A-R: **¡Ya vi la pelícuuulaaaaa! Jajajaja ¡Ya! ¡Por Fin! Y debo decir que mi querido paisano (Cuarón) hizo un gran trabajo... aunque claro, por más buena que esté la película, ¡Siempre salgo decepcionada! Bueno, poquito... y es que... ¡Todo iba muy rápido al final! (Según mi parecer) ¡Remus está como medio metro más alto de Sirius! ¡LA VI EN ESPAÑOL! (No dejaron ni una con subtítulos) Y... y... ¡¡Hermione dijo una frase que era 100% de mi RonnieChan!! "Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos a nosotros también" ¬¬ ¡Joder! Eso fue lo que más nefasto... ¡Pero todo lo demás es maravilloso!  
  
¡Thanks por los reviews, babies! Sherezade (¡Pásame tu mail pa´ platicarte la peli!), Nevichii, Rast90 (sorry UU), Annie Malfoy Merodeadora, Diana- Lily-Potter... si, también a ti, Male-chan ¡Pero no me hieras tanto, babie!.  
  
¿Dónde andan la Cherry, la Tiz y la Karla (¡Karlitaa!) a las que tanto quiero? xD  
  
Nicholas: ¡Soy Mujer! ¿Pa qué te lees los 13 capitulotes si no te gusta 'la poca creatividad que tengo'? Bueno, no importa, ¡sigue mandándome review!   
  
(Joder, se que lo prometí en dos días ¡Sorry!)  
  
Y dice:  
  
_**CEREZA 2: No sé Besar.  
  
**_Capítulo 5: ¿Me va a dejar tarea, Profesora Hermione?  
  
"Necesito que me ayudes con una cosita..." Tartamudeó él rápidamente, en un jadeo que le costó mil palpitaciones del corazón.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude a...?" preguntó Hermione muy lentamente como dudando de la capacidades mentales de su amigo, mirándolo expectante.  
  
"A... a... a besar" finalizó Ron en un murmullo y se rascó la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
La joven se quedó toda muy quieta, excepto por sus ojos que parpadearon inquietos como mínimo una docena de veces, y por su corazón que le dio un vuelco y le dibujo unos cuantos rubores en la cara.  
  
Ron no pareció notarlo, se había puesto muy rojo él también. Un segundo más tarde se sentó en el sillón como si pensara que sus piernas ya no podrían soportar ni un momento más su peso.  
  
Hermione dejó escapar una bocanada de aire aliviada y un tanto 'decepcionada' al ver que Ron apuraba un pedazo de pergamino hacía él, un botecito de tinta y una pluma.  
  
El pelirrojo lamió la punta torpemente y la remojó en la tinta, sus manos temblaban.  
  
Hermione, quien percibió que se ponía absorta ante aquel desplante que nunca pensó posible en Ron (el tomar pluma y pergamino para hacer apuntes), la dejó por un rato anonada; Alegre, después 'Vaya, no todo lo que le insisto le entra por una oreja y sale por la otra, por lo menos lo guarda en el subconsciente... vale, muuuy en el subconsciente'  
  
'Joder ¿y que creía? ¿Qué le iba a pedir clases prácticas? ¡Por favor!' pensaba Ron, mirando de reojo los gestos muy bien disimulados de Hermione, pero de que por ser su mejor amiga ya conocía.  
  
"Bien" exclamó Ron serio, aunque seguía muy colorado y temblón. "¡Oye!" levantó la vista de pronto, después de poner en la parte superior del pergamino, con grandes letras, grandes e irregulares (qué intentaron ser adornadas) 'COMO BESAR' "Nada de risas, ¿Vale?... Nada de decírselo a Harry ¿Vale?" y por un segundo se volvió bruscamente hacia el retrato, con una mirada cautelosa, para asegurarse de que Harry no estuviera por ningún motivo cerca, muy a pesar de que sabía bien que el morenito no volvería hasta dentro de dos horas, ya que tenía que entrenar Quiditch; Angelina le había obligado; una Angelina con una mirada fija y algo penetrante clavada en Harry, la cual que había inquietado tremendamente a Ron.  
  
Hermione asintió, todavía demasiado desconcertada como para hablar.  
  
"Muy bien" Ron se aclaró la garganta "Primero que nada... ¿Cómo se da? O sea... ¿Cómo?" y, encogiéndose de hombros, empezó a agitar las manos como si con eso pensara que podría aclararle más su pregunta a Hermione.  
  
Ella se quedó estática, pues sin la necesidad de tanta 'mimonería', había entendido.  
  
"Um..." balbuceó desorientada. "Pues..." se puso roja "Se da de repente... no se puede esperar ni planear, tiene que ser algo especial e improvisado"  
  
Ron no parecía muy convencido.  
  
"Bien, ¿Qué me dices de tu primer beso...?"  
  
"Sinceramente... ni me acuerdo"  
  
Ron suspiró 'Joder, claro que se acuerda', seguía muy colorado. Garabateo algo '¡Por que tiene que ser tan complicado!' Murmuró algo para sí. "Bien"  
  
Hermione se sentía como una peligrosa criminal, acusada de un asesinato, interrogada por algún famoso detective.  
  
"Em..." Ron tardó en seguir "Bien"  
  
"¡Deja el 'bien', joder!" soltó Hermione con los nervios en punta.  
  
Ron se sobresaltó.  
  
"Vale... um... ¡Ay!" hizo una rabieta y se golpeo la rodilla (y le dolió) como si le hubieran dicho que tenía que tragarse un plato completo de hígado encebollado (N/A: O lechuga, es lo mismo. Odio la lechuga ¡Puaj!). "Ya" pronto estaba completamente sosegado y lo que dijo luego, lo dijo muy rápidamente, en un fugaz susurro "¿Qué pasa con las lenguas cuando entran en contacto? ... ¿Cómo saber en cual boca acomodarlas? ¿Qué demonios haces con las manos?"  
  
Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, observándole con la mirada desorbitada. Eso había sido un GRAAAN salto. Se notaba que Ron había planeado eso desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.  
  
Ella se lo pensó y por poco, solo por un segundo, alguna parte de lla estuvo a punto de soltar: 'Las lenguas entran y salen y se desparraman rico por dondequiera, cuando se unen ¡vaya! Pues cuando entran en contacto es un placer asegurado, ¿Las manos? ¿Qué 'haces con las manos'? ¡Joder! Pues lo que quieras ¡Desnúdale si quieres! ¡Tócale hasta que ya no puedas más!'  
  
Dudó y balbuceó un par de cosas, ida y aterrada por sus mismos pensamientos. Pero luego, después de meditarlo por un rato, se dio cuenta de que en su interior se sentía extrañamente complacida. Siempre había sabido más que Ron sobre todo y ahora ese todo, era en verdad 'todo'. Se rió internamente. Y de un momento a otro su cortedad desapareció; abruptamente, en un instante, dejó de sentirse incómoda.  
  
"¿Y bien?" interrogó Ron, quien evitaba mirarle a los ojos por todos los medios.  
  
"Un beso no se planea, Ron" Reprochó la chica brusca pero comprensivamente "Deja tu timidez en todo caso y has una prueba" Ron negó rotundamente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas "Entonces deja que Harry tome la iniciativa" terminó ella con firmeza 'Aunque las iniciativas de Harry usualmente son imbéciles' pensó recordando aquel presente y a la vez tan lejano Halloween.  
  
"¡Pero no la toma!" chilló Ron con la cara angustiada "Sabe de mi temor..." se detuvo "Por favor, ayúdame" imploró.  
  
"Pues yo propongo que dejes que la cosa se de por si misma" dijo Hermione tercamente "Mírale a los ojos sin temor y ruégale un beso con la mirada (ustedes siempre se han hablado sin palabras) Estoy segura que se dará con naturalidad. Sus labios encontraran el camino... sus..." se detuvo '¡joder!' "...'lenguas..." hizo una mueca "...también, la acción de besar no es más que un acto de afecto..."  
  
Ron seguía mirándola como un cachorrito a medio morir, rogando por que le diera respuesta a sus cuestiones; a sus inocentes cuestiones 'Si no podemos besarnos siquiera' pensaba '¿cómo demonios vamos a hacer las extrañezas que hacen todas las parejas? Como esa donde Ginny estaba sobre el buscado de Ravenclaw la otra vez que entré por equivocación al cuarto de aseo de chicas...', ok, no DEL TODO inocentes. (N/A: ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Ron?)  
  
"Ya, está bien" refunfuñó Hermione, algo ofendida. Notaba que Ron no había escuchado sus palabras profundamente, como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, como lo hacían todos aquellos pobres diablos sin amor propio (Neville, por ejemplo) que se le acercaban y le pedían ansiosos pláticas sobre 'superación personal' "Bien, supongo que todo se va a dar dentro de tu boca, por que Harry es de pronto impulsivo (demasiado) y muy aventado y tú eres... bueno, tú eres tú" Ron frunció el ceño, pero no hizo comentario alguno, se puso a escribir con gran rapidez.  
  
"¿Y si se me acaba el aire y a Harry no se le acaba y me apartó de pronto y se ofende?" interrogó Ron, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino.  
  
"No seas... imbécil" le soltó Hermione violentamente, exasperada "Respiras por la nariz y se acabó" se detuvo pensativa, luego dejó escapar una risita "Servirá mucho que te limpies la nariz antes" Ron la miró enfadado, colorado en el instante siguiente "¡Ya! Pero como te dije, eso no se planea..." insistió ella "Además ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar su primer beso? ¿10 minutos?".  
  
Ron suspiró molesto, frunciendo el ceño, evito decirle en tono cortante '¡Ya entendí! ¡Mierda!'  
  
Siguió escribiendo algunas cosas, luego levantó la mirada de nuevo, de golpe.  
  
"Acabo de acordarme..." exclamó como si hubiera pensado algo verdaderamente escalofriante "¿Qué demonios pasa con toda la saliva?" Parecía aterrado.  
  
Hermione se lo pensó. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle: '¿Me lo preguntas por lo baboso que eres (sin comparación con Fluffy) sobre todo cuando Harry regresaba de los entrenamientos de Quidditch o por que en verdad quieres que tu primer beso sea tan húmedo?'  
  
"Quién sabe" dijo al cabo de un rato encogiéndose de hombros, luego le lanzó una mirada pícara.  
  
Ron la ignoró.  
  
"¿Sabe a 'algo'?" Preguntó después.  
  
"¿Qué sabe?" Interrogó Hermione distraída, observaba con gran interés las anotaciones de Ron. El chico lo notó y de un respingo, frunciendo el entrecejo, cubrió el pergamino.  
  
Hermione volvió de golpe. "Ya... pues, sabe a nada... mm.., claro, a menos que te hayas almorzado un plato de cebolla con ajo, ¿verdad?" y se rió. "No... creo que sabe a nada" agregó rapidamente al notar la mirada de exasperación que el pelirrojo que lanzaba.  
  
Ron, quien no podía tener más fruncido el ceño, se talló los ojos frenéticamente "Dime" gimió histérico.  
  
"Ya no me acuerdo" mintió la muchacha.  
  
"¿Es cierto que terminas algo mareado?"  
  
Hermione, cavilando, recordó con una delicada sonrisa a un chico Búlgaro con los ojos desorbitados en gloria.  
  
"A veces" murmuró sin ceder a su sonrisa. Ron la miró con suspicacia '¡Ese Krum!' "Todo depende del tiempo... y de la intensidad"  
  
Ron se estremeció involuntariamente, incluso, tal vez y también, anticipadamente.  
  
'No se planea' la frase rondaba por su cabeza. 'Que complicado es todo' pensó.  
  
"No has sido de gran ayuda..." repuso Ron, balanceando el pergamino para que la tinta se secara.  
  
"¡Oh! Pues... gracias" exclamó Hermione ofendida. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se volvió a otro lado con la boca fruncida. Unos instantes más tarde, se rió con sorna, con una sorna fingida, grosera "No puedo creer que me hayan besado antes que a ti" murmuró burlonamente, pero asegurándose de que Ron le escuchara claramente.  
  
Dio en el clavo. El pergamino resbaló de sus manos abruptamente, mientras el muchacho sentía como enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello, temblando de ira.  
  
Llevado por unos fuertes escalofríos que le dieron la apariencia de un psicópata, le soltó:  
  
"¡Pues yo no puedo creer que Krum haya sido el primero en besarte!"  
  
Hermione se incorporó voluptuosamente, aunque también se había puesto extremadamente roja. Le enfrentó inclinándose para gritarle en la cara.  
  
"¡Pues por lo menos Krum tuvo la decencia de declararse antes de enfurecerse por celos estúpidos!" gritó irritada, recordando el baile de navidad en 4°.  
  
Ron no supo que responder, tenía los puños blancos fuertemente cerrados, temblando de rabia contra su amiga. Duró así por lo menos un minutos, sin mirar a donde Hermione, quien sonreía hipócrita y triunfante.  
  
Y con una increíble fuerza de voluntad, la cual Hermione no conocía y la cual la dejó sin habla, él se calmó.  
  
"Da igual..." espetó Ron como si nada, sintiendo un dolor intenso en las entrañas por la furia. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta "No sé que hubiera pasado..." se fue a mirar sus uñas "... si hubiéramos terminado como pareja..." asintió, fingiendo estremecerse; el ceño fruncido "Habría sido un desastre... de seguro y después te hubiera terminado engañando con Harry... él siempre me ha gustado..." no era cierto, pero daba igual, aún estaba resentido con Hermione y era el momento ideal para ofenderla, aunque sabía perfectamente que el amor que le tenía a Harry era sincero y no era una obsesión por querer olvidar a la chica.  
  
Hermione le miraba con los ojos muy bien abiertos, incrédula, parecía a punto de soltar el llanto.  
  
"Yo solo estoy segura de una cosa..." murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada, sin dejar de mirarle.  
  
Ron se volvió a enfrentarla.  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó sereno pero desafiante.  
  
"De que 'esto' si hubiera pasado..." no logró terminar, por que en los ojos de los dos algo brillaba, algo tan profundo, odioso, glorioso, irritante y enloquecedor como el mismo rencor que los dos se otorgaban y que tanto les dolía. Algo que tal vez nunca habían mirado o nunca terminado. Algo que les unía tanto... Algo que les impidió con amena rabia dejar de mirarse... así.

Fue inercia, fue una fuerza atrayente en el centro de cada uno de ellos... en sus almas, tal vez, en sus inconsciencias.  
  
Fue una sincronía predispuesta, un anhelo olvidado a punto de saciarse. Fueron sus polos distantes fusionándose en solo un instante.  
  
Fue un segundo paralelo, al siguiente tan obtuso como el filo de una espada atravesando la carne humana, sin rozar siquiera el corazón...  
  
Idiotez, para el pelirrojo que en esos momentos no pensaba. Alivio, para una Hermione que había olvidado en que circunstancias tan complicadas se hallaban.  
  
Ron se inclinó con la mente en blanco y Hermione se alzó un poquito.  
  
Y pasó, simplemente pasó, sin razón de ser, sin corazón...  
  
... Y lo que pasó, la catástrofe que se dio, fue que cuando cerraron los ojos instintivamente... sus labios se juntaron suavemente y se unieron como si fueran engranes de oro en una maquina perfecta o precisas piezas de un rompecabezas...  
  
...Una jugada perfecta, a la vez que cínica, del impredecible ajedrez.CONTINUARÁ...**N/A-R: **Y ahora, mis babies, sufran ¡sufran mucho! Por que no vuelvo hasta dentro de dos semanas hasta que terminen mis exámenes finales... ¡Les aprecio muuuchoo, en serio! y lo siento, en verdad lo siento, pero es que no entiendo nada de Química ni de Matemática. ¡Fuck!... Ojalá la vida solo fuera Lectura y Redacción: La clase donde los ronquidos de todos mis compañeros están a la orden del día... y yo no entiendo por que... xD (¡si es la mejor clase del universo!) ¡Incluso Física también! Pero... ¿Ecuaciones de segundo grado, Estequiometría? ¡NOOOO!  
  
Eso sí: ¡Qué no falten los reviews! Jijiji  
  
¡Nos vemos!  
  
Ren 


	6. Tal vez tenía que pasar

**N/A-R**: Lo que pasa es que la historia no me gustó y la distorsioné casi completo, por eso desde ahora será más predecible que nunca (siempre ha sido ¡Pero ahora más!) y se está acabando ¡Agárrense! Jajajaja  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews!  
  
Regreso después de una larga ausencia y por que los exámenes finales me secaron el cerebro.  
  
**__**

**_CEREZA 2: No sé Besar   
  
_**Capítulo 6: Tal vez tenía que pasar

Y como si hubiera estado predestinado, como si fuera lo más coherente en suceder, lo más predecible, lo más mágico, lo más normal. Como si en realidad fuera un filme, alguna película de amor –o traición- realmente empalagosa...  
  
... Se besaron. (N/A: NOOOOOO)  
  
... lento primero, tímida, suavemente... con ansiedad después, con amenaza, sobre todo con deber. Y siempre en plena confianza y solo por eso tan bien, tan perfecto.  
  
Eran tersos los labios de ambos y los vírgenes de Ron lo eran angustiosamente aún más.  
  
La lengua de Hermione se adentró con destreza en la boca entreabierta del pelirrojo, este gimió pero ni siquiera sintió que el corazón le comenzara a latir con verdadero ímpetu. Solo un estremecimiento, muy impropio de su mente y corazón, provocó que todos sus músculos se contrajeran, pero no se apartó, jamás se apartó.  
  
El vals de sus lenguas fue perfecto, por que aunque sabía a nada, a pesar de que sus alientos eran dulces y ellos no los apreciaban, aunque más que amarse se detestaban y eso era solo lo único que sentían; aunque no existían ni pensamientos ni sentimientos cálidos, fue perfecto.  
  
La saliva no se acumuló, el aire no se agotó por ningún motivo, las narices yacían limpias, rozándose de pronto, una contra la otra, firmes, palpables y rehilantes solo por la sensación física ¡Pero nada más por eso!.  
  
...  
  
36 segundos de un monótono ósculo, de una contacto extremoso y poco emocionante.  
  
36 segundos de compartir la saliva, el ser, el aliento, la inspiración... ¡Sin sentirse realmente!  
  
36 segundos sin siquiera acariciarse, casi sin saber con quien compartían ese terrible acto ...  
  
36 segundos...  
  
De golpe, una bellísima criatura de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache alborotado atravesó como un rayo sus mentes drogadas y atadas. Un siniestro pesar descendió sobre ellos cuando comprendieron lo que acababan de cometer. Como un instinto, violentamente, sin dolor y sin otra sensación que no fuera el terror y la sorpresa y el sentimiento de abandonar una extraña órbita de curiosidad y de un deber predestinado: se empujaron lejos a la vez.  
  
Hermione, en trance, pero con una ridícula expresión en el rostro de satisfacción y en cierta forma también alivio, pensó: '¡Por fin! ¡Ya lo puedo dejar ir!' ahora si podía estar en paz, muy muy en paz. Por que se daba cuenta que, por lo menos para ella, aquel acontecimiento que acababa de vivir le había dejado en la boca el sabor del incesto; no amaba a Ron, ahora lo entendía. ¿Qué había sentido al besarlo? Absolutamente nada.  
  
Había sido como un hecho que tenía que pasar a fuerza, pero que simplemente no se había dado en el momento en que había tenido que darse, años atrás, cuando pensaban amarse con locura y ceguedad.  
  
Por su parte, Ron tenía un colapso nervioso, padecía tal sacudir de nervios como si le hubieran dicho que tenía que mudarse con Aragog o algo muy por estilo. Parecía que de un momento a otro le daría una ataque y lo tendrían que sacar de ahí en camilla.  
  
"No... no... no..." se detuvo abruptamente, con un rostro pálido, lleno de pánico y miró a Hermione "¡No, no, no, no, no!" gimió histérico y tirándose de los cabellos como un desquiciado fue a ocultar la cabeza entre las piernas. "Harry..." gimió y aquella palabra fue como una punzada de dolor en su alma. Gritó descorazonado y sus hombros sobre la cabeza, al igual que sus piernas se contrajeron súbitamente. "¿Cómo es qué...?" sollozó "¿Qué me sucede...? ¿Qué me sucede...? ¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo así...? ¡Dios mío!" apenas si se entendían sus tartamudeos. "Harry... te amo... Harry... te amo... te amo con todo mi corazón" sollozó, era como si intentara salir pronto de su despiadada confusión murmurando aquello para ver si así su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón y su alma respondían afirmativamente. Se dio cuenta de que sí: 'Si, de hecho si, lo amas, lo amas muchísimo, pero ahora no te puedo dar entender por que hiciste (o hicimos) lo que acabas de cometer, por que a él le dijiste que no sabías besar, por que con ella se dio con tanta naturalidad' le dijo su conciencia, aquella voz suya en el interior que siempre le sonaba apacible. Mas eso no lo calmó en lo absoluto.  
  
"¡Control!" gritó de pronto Hermione, riendo como una loca. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó con violencia ya cuando notó que el cuerpo de su amigo no temblaba demasiado, cuando supo que si lo tocaba no se despedazaría en un mar de cólera.  
  
... Y enmudeció la risa bruscamente sorprendiéndose notablemente. Pues al alzarlo lo vio con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas brillantes y enormes, que de un momento a otro se derramaron como perlas por sus mejillas pálidas, por entre sus manos y por su nariz.  
  
Lloraba como un bebe, ahogado, débil, adolorido y lo hacía desde el corazón.  
  
"Ron..." y Hermione se puso muy seria de un momento a otro. "Ron, Ron... por Dios, tu amor por Harry es innegable, no te tortures, te lo ruego ¡Esto fue un error! ¡Un grave error mío! Por favor, no te culpes y no dudes" se detuvo angustiada, mirándole llorar con fuerza "Cálmate"  
  
"¿Por qué sucedió esta mierda, joder?" chilló Ron frustrado, con voz aguda, parecía a punto de desmayarse, como si el llanto tan intenso le hiciera perder rápidamente las fuerzas..  
  
Hermione no contestó inmediatamente, primero, antes que nada, se dio cuenta asombrada que el hecho de que Ron llamara a su beso 'Mierda' no le había afectado en lo absoluto. Se sintió más feliz que nunca en esos últimos años y sobre todo en esos últimos días.  
  
Abrió la boca pero Ron le interrumpió.  
  
"Quería... quería... que mi primer beso fuera con Harry, con alguien al que..." gimió Ron, se dio cuenta de que sonaba patético. Incluso Hermione sintió como se hundía con un fugaz sentimiento de malestar y pena "... alguien al que amara..." terminó y se hizo un ovillo, llevado por una nueva ola de llanto "Le he traicionado y le he mentido" soltó, y al darse cuenta de ello, el dolor se profundizó. "Me quiero morir... me quiero morir" 'Por favor, me quiero morir' rogó también internamente.  
  
"¡Ron!" soltó Hermione con dureza "¡Por favor! Yo tampoco sé el por que, en realidad todo esto es una idiotez... Por favor, sabes que no le haz sido infiel, por que esto ni significó nada ni para ti ni para mi, mírate, no sientes nada por mí ¡Mírate! Mira como lo amas"  
  
"¡No! Hermione..." sollozó el chico y le miró con rabia a los ojos "Le dije que no sabía besar ¡Le dije que no sabía besar!, y ahora me doy cuenta de que no soy ningún inocente, ¡Dios mío! ¡Me entregué como si nada a ti...!"  
  
Desesperada por reanimarlo, Hermione salió con otra idea muy poco convincente "Imagina que fue algo que pasó hace tiempo... tal vez, por que había tenido que pasar, pero no sucedió cuando nos gustábamos ¡Basta, Ron! Me besaste por que yo no significo nada para ti y por eso fue muy sencillo intentarlo y por que la lumbre de nuestro exatracción, apareció un momento, solo un momento y te cegó. Es más difícil entregar el corazón, por eso no pudiste besar a Harry, por eso no lo sabes besar a él, aún"  
  
En un tintineo de los ojos de Ron, Hermione supo que él la entendía perfectamente y que estaba un tanto sorprendido con las palabras que ella le había expresado tan dura y a la vez tan comprensivamente, pero también sabía que él no quería aceptarlo, por que al hacerlo sería como no darle importancia al hecho de haberle mentido a Harry, era decir 'De acuerdo, te besé, no pasa nada'  
  
Negaba desesperado con la cabeza. Se secó las lagrimas desgarradamente. "¡No!" chilló.  
  
Se paró de un saltó y sin decir nada más, huyó por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de chicos.  
  
"¡Te prometo no decir nada!" le gritó Hermione, viéndolo alejarse a huida débil. Se quedó un momento absorta ante todo y cada vez que lo pensaba de nuevo (y que el dolor de su cabeza aumentaba) se le hacía más lógico "No fue nada... no puede besarlo a él por que a él lo ama en verdad y tiene miedo de defraudarlo" se aclaró a si misma y sacudió la frente, que complicado era Ron, más bien, que complicado (en exceso) lo había puesto todo ella.  
  
Recogió el pergamino en el que Ron había estado anotando y notó, sintiendo una ola de melancolía, que por cada frase había corazones y que entre líneas se leía claramente: 'Y todo esto lo hago por que te adoro, por que tengo que ser perfecto ante ti, por que si no eres feliz... me muero'¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! **CONTINUARÁ... **


	7. La única diferencia es que mis palabras ...

_**CEREZA 2: No sé Besar   
  
**_Capítulo 7: ... La única diferencia es que mis palabras son sinceras   
  
Entró a la habitación, y al solo traspasar el umbral de la puerta notó que no estaba solo y su espalda tuvo que soportar todo el peso del universo.  
  
Como hubiera deseado que aquello hubiera sido solo una pesadilla, muy a pesar de que al despertar supiera que Harry no le amaba. ¡Como deseó morir en ese momento! ¡Como deseó que el diablo le consumiera entero!. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas de nuevo.  
  
"Harry" gimió.  
  
El aludido se puso de pie frente a él, como si casualmente solo se hubieran encontrado pero como si en vez de amantes, fueran completos extraños.  
  
"Sé, como sabes que yo sé, lo que sucedió allá abajo" susurró el moreno, se paró frente a él y aventó la capa invisible a sus pies, sin rabia, sin ira, sin decepción, solo la tiró. Pero estaba temblando como si solo él pudiera sentir la fría tormenta de la realidad, de todo lo que implicaba tener ojos y tener razonamiento para sentir las aujas profundas del dolor y la traición en las venas al ver como Ron le escupía a las espaldas. Estaba pálido bajo los anteojos y bajo los ojos verdes que pararon de brillar. Parecía más exhausto, más desgastado y aún más opaco bajo ese su cabello negro y alborotado que como jamás antes.  
  
Vio que Ron abría la boca para decir algo, pero lo que menos deseaba en ese instante era escuchar su voz electrizante que tanto le estremecía, mucho menos sus súplicas que ahora le matarían el corazón.  
  
"Y por mis celos lo he entendido de la peor manera" exclamó el moreno interrumpiéndolo, su voz era inexpresiva y ocultaba extraordinariamente el dolor "Tenía celos" se detuvo un instante y suspiró "Celos por que una parte de mí todavía dudaba de tu amor... aún sabía que amabas... que la amabas a ella ¡Y cuanta razón tenía es parte mía, Ron!" y en esa inspiración Ron pudo vislumbrar por un instante el dolor tan intenso oculto tras su inescrutable seriedad.  
  
Y se quedó callado, sabía claramente que Harry ahora no soportaría oírle, no aguantaría ni un intento de explicación, al contrario, le lastimaría más agudamente,... pero también sabía que el silencio que él mismo mantenía y le otorgaba al moreno era igualmente cruel.  
  
"Puedo entender con un doloroso esfuerzo por que ella me traicionó... ¡Y es aún más fácil entender por que te besaba; Ron, eres irresistible" su voz traspilló en un descuido, y de ese descuido no se recuperó jamás y a cada palabra los tartamudeos se hicieron más evidentes, el dolor se negaba a quedarse quieto "Pero... lo que no logró entender es... ¿Por qué tú la besabas a ella, Ron?" suspiró y su voz se quebró a cada sílaba que brotó por sus labios y sus ojos se anegaron inevitablemente en lagrimas.  
  
"Llegué a pensar que eras lo más maravilloso ¡y lo eres! ¡y por eso este dolor tanto duele! ¡por que el olvidarte será imposible para mi mente! ¡y el no tenerte será una puñalada a mi vida! ¡por que mi corazón es lo que me mantiene vivo y mi corazón solo late por que existes! ¡por que eres tú y estás aquí!. Eres perfecto solo por ser... pero ni siquiera por esa razón tenías que hacerme entender tan cruelmente que este sueño no era real... ¡que no hay historia de amor ideal!" se detuvo sollozando desesperadamente, convulsionándose hasta el más oculto de todos sus vellos "¡Y yo pensé, solo imaginé, que podía ser ese que te mereciera... y fui inmensamente feliz! ¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Es ella! ¡Y yo lo sabía! ¡Pero me negué a creerlo!" Ron intentó acercarse, pero al solo hacerlo Harry lo rechazó y dio un paso hacia atrás, rechazó cada esencia que desprendía el cuerpo de Ron "¡No vuelvas a ilusionarme otra vez...! ¡Por que si lo haces más te amaré! ¡Y moriré por ese amor!" y fue él mismo el que se le acercó, martirizándose con su aroma "¿No sabías besar, Ron?" eso fue una punzada de dolor "¿Tenías miedo? ¡Miedo a entregarte a un inferior! ¡Miedo a enamorarte de mi saliva!" iba dispuesto a esquivarlo, agarrando de todas sus fuerzas por no azotar ese rostro tan hermoso ¡que seguía siendo invariable y terriblemente hermoso a pesar de todo!  
  
Pero Ron se dejó caer de rodillas a sus pies.  
  
"¡Perdóname!" gimió débil "¡Yo si te amo! ¡Te amo con cada fibra de mi ser! Y si tengo miedo como dices es por el temor a salir herido a perderte ¡NO LA AMO A ELLA! ¡Ha sido un error! ¡Por que tú eres el ángel, Harry! Por qué mi vida cobró sentido y color cuando apareciste, desde el primer instante en que te vi, en el que te sentí y aspiré tu fragancia, en ese instante que oí tu voz en la estación. Te amo, Harry...¡He cometido un error! ¡Un error que estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo por remediar!, por favor, créeme"  
  
"Yo también te amo" susurró Harry, con un hilo de voz "Pero la única diferencia es que mis palabras son sinceras y las tuyas no" y con esto abandonó al amor de su vida que yacía bañado en lagrimas, lo dejó andando en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación con su orgullo rebajado a la nada al decirle que era mucho más que él, y a la vez con su dignidad hasta el tope por cerrarse a escuchar esos clamos que mentiras no podían ser, que desgraciadamente no había escuchado antes, negándose a todo y a un instante más en la sala común, cuando los vio juntar los labios.

CONTINUARÁ...

**N/A- R**: Shalalalala, ¡Ya parece telenovela! ¬¬, ni modo.  
  
No. ¡Nada más no creo que haya hecho un capítulo taaan cortito! ¡WOO! Estoy pasmada OO 


	8. Ilógico

**_CEREZA 2: No sé Besar_**

Capítulo 8: Ilógico

-

-

"Yo también te amo" susurró Harry, con un hilo de voz "Pero la única diferencia es que mis palabras son sinceras y las tuyas no" y con esto abandonó al amor de su vida que yacía bañado en lagrimas, lo dejó andando en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación con su orgullo rebajado a la nada al decirle que era mucho más que él, y a la vez con su dignidad hasta el tope por cerrarse a escuchar esos clamos que mentiras no podían ser, que desgraciadamente no había escuchado antes, negándose a todo y a un instante más en la sala común, cuando los vio juntar los labios.

-

-

"¿Harry?" lo llamaba su mejor amiga y él bajaba por las escaleras resignado completamente a retener las lágrimas y a fingir que no le importaba; fue cuando sintió la ira desenfrenada acrecentarse en sí como un feroz tornado, justo en el centro del dolor.

¡A ella por supuesto que la odiaba! ¡Y la odiaba con todo su ser!

La escuchó agudamente y esa voz, quién, como todo un ser, le desgarro cada tendón, le sonó a burla, le sonó a sarcasmo y le repugnó cada instante, cada palabra y cada latido que había vivido junto a ella.

Supo que si llegaba a verla a los ojos, si llegaba a contemplar solo una parte de lo que ella era... la golpearía, y aún así no dejaría de sufrir.

Corrió asqueado y usó de todo por ignorarla. Ella ya no existía para él. Ella era nada. Sería ningún tipo de influencia en sus futuras decisiones o sentimientos: Solo existiría en su rabia; Ella era su rabia.

"¿Harry?" y la odio más por cada resonar de sus cuerdas bucales. "¡Harry!" la odio tanto que sintió claramente las carcajadas frenéticas del diablo contra sus tímpanos victoreándolo por el atronador remolino de ira en su corazón.

¿Por qué demonios insistía? ¿No comprendía que él todavía la quería y por eso tanto la detestaba?

Gritó furioso y la decepción se acrecentó y se derramó a la vez, cubriéndole toda el alma de oscuridad en forma de lágrimas agrias.

Una mano le detuvo por el hombro justo antes de salir por el retrato, casi pudo percibir la ropa chamuscada adheriéndose punzantemente a su piel. Se soltó con rabia de ella y no le importó en lo absoluto que su amiga traspillara y casi cayera por su salvajismo.

"¡Fue un error!" gritó Hermione retrocediendo aterrada ante las lagrimas negras de Harry, ante su despiadada mirada, mirándolo bajo sus mismas lágrimas de vergüenza. "¡Fue un accidente!"

"¿Un accidente?" chilló él y no pudo evitar emplear un ácido y siempre débil tono de sarcasmo "¡Un accidente!" rió tan fuerte que el corazón le dolió incrementando la precipitada fluidez de las lágrimas "¡CIERRA LA BOCA!" aulló intensamente, tanto así que sintió claramente como la garganta se le desgarraba punzándole y llevándole un sabor amargo hasta los labios.

Giró violentamente y una parte de sí mismo memorizó a toda su mejor amiga, su viva imagen. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que la miraría a los ojos.

Salió por el retrato llevado por una muda exclamación de agonía.

-

-

Los días de incertidumbre comenzaron y fueron muchos, dolorosos, oscuros y largos. El ambiente era horrible y húmedo, solitario y denso como en un pantano. ¡Todo él era un fantasma! Era una cruel y terrible imagen de lo que antes había sido.

Como nunca antes había pasado, el resto del mundo no le importó, el resto del mundo que se hallaba pasmado ante tal ruptura y aún más ante la separación del trío ideal.

Muchas, muchas veces escuchó a Ron llorar y se escuchó llorar a él mismo y la escuchó llorar a ella.

Muchas más veces Ron le obligó a mirarlo, le obligó a ver sus ojos gritándole '¡Mira como te amo!' pero su orgullo era muy turbio, tan turbio que incluso podía cubrir el brillo de ese cabello tan maravilloso, tan turbio para cubrir el resplandor del azul de cielo acuoso tan lleno de dolor sincero, arrepentimiento, amor abstracto y profundo.

Pero no..., mientras siguiera teniendo pesadillas y mientras siguiera sintiendo ese ya tan común punzante dolor de vidrios destrozados de traición contra el corazón; no creería nada, aunque fuera verdad, no creería y no aceptaría ¡No permitiría que le volvieran a herir tanto! ¡No se permitiría volver a ser humillado!

Pero su interior le rogaba algo, le imploraba tan solo... solo oír atentamente los sollozos desesperados de Ron, le rogaba mirarlo gravemente tan destrozado, le obligaba ver que él y Hermione no mantenían nada, no eran nada... no se amaban. Le suplicaban ver como Ron le tendía un sangrante corazón con manos débiles y lívidas para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Y siguieron pasando los días terribles en los que él seguía sordo y ciego, martirizándose más, creando un odio y un sabor de desamor mucho más intenso que el de en un principio.

Pasaron ellos, los días, lentos, dolorosos, largos y muchos; huecos de algo más y llenos de incertidumbre; pasaron como pasan los años eternos solo que en ese tiempo él sintió cada segundo y cada segundo era un arrebato de cólera que le enfermaba, un colapso de pánico al saber lo que había perdido, un susurro de dolor grave que lo mataba poco a poco, no solo a él, a Ron de igual modo.

-

-

Llegó entonces el final de la temporada de Quidditch: Lo escaso que le mantuvo vivo.

Ron, con razones de todo tipo a vista de todos, excepto de Harry, había abandonado el equipo.

Y ese día era el último juego de Quidditch de la temporada, como no: Griffindor vs Slytherin. Estaba listo y como capitán había sido bueno; duro, frío, firme, cruel a veces ¡Pero muy bueno! Ganarían ese juego por que él había dedicado toda su mente y alma (mientras ellas se mantenían conscientes) a eso. ¡Ganarían por que si no tendría que fallecer!

Estaba listo con su uniforme escarlata, en la mano derecha llevaba su Saeta de fuego, y en la frente determinación; dentro de los ojos escasas lágrimas de una noche anterior.

Mientras se internaba en el campo de Quidditch con el ceño fruncido no alcanzó a notar que sus camaradas reían por algo, o en realidad, lo notó muy claramente, pero decidió no prestarle la mínima importancia, aunque tal vez valía la pena enfurecerse y así agotar tanto su cuerpo para que en la noche fuera incapaz de recordar.

A la vez que el sol daba contra su coronilla y él se abría paso al campo fijando su vista al cielo donde los aros pendían, una lluvia de flores guindas cayeron contra él y sobre sus cabellos negros. Se oyeron risotadas, abucheos ensordecedores.

Para un sentimiento que no comprendió, pues fue una mezcla de espasmo, rabia, horror y vergüenza, notó que una enorme pancarta se extendía por las gradas que quedaban justo enfrente de él y en ella se leía claramente 'Harry, te amo'

Enrojeció cuando el estadio se hizo un caos, cuando todos los que lo rodeaban comenzaron a interrogarlo, cuando, entre y sobre toda la multitud, vio una melena roja que se dirigía hacia él.

Ron también estaba rojo y sonreía, y cuando extendió los brazos hacia él todos comprendieron de inmediato y se apartaron para dejar que se encontraran, riendo a carcajadas.

Y Harry... no.

Muy lejos de... de cualquier otra cosa, se llenó de ira. Temblando como una débil hoja en otoño tiró con fuerza la saeta en el pasto que brillaba amarillo por el ardiente sol y corrió hasta Ron. Sin poder contenerse le dio un puñetazo en la cara, puñetazo tal que mando a Ron de espaldas hasta el suelo.

"¡No bastó con traicionarme! ¡No te bastó con...! ¡Adoras humillarme, ya te entiendo!" chilló Harry. Ron se defendió y le agarró por la garganta, la apretó con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin aliento.

Rodaron por el pasto y el caos del entorno se complicó aún más. Harry oyó a la profesora Macgonagall intentando abrirse paso entre la multitud.

Hervía en furia. Oh... pero como adoraba esa rabia, cual era solemne y le había dejado sin ganas de pensar; le había obligado a acercarse a Ron.

Por que incluso la ira le permitía ver vivamente lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo tibio de Ron solo el suyo, oprimiéndolo intentando domarlo. Ambas anatomías friccionándose sin querer mientras intentaban arañarse, rogando por que la ropa cediera al fin. Las pieles sonrosadas y tersas tocándose, recordando y amando; luchando desesperadas por besarse mientras sus dueños, primitivamente, fingían rabia.

"¡Escucha lo que tengo que decir! Harry, cálmate... ¡Te amo! Es verdad, ¿Por qué no lo quieres entender? ¡Te amo!" rugió Ron indignado ante el desplante de Harry, quien le arañaba los brazos, odiándolo por eso, adorándolo por que le tocase la piel.

Como pudo, Ron se inclinó e intentó hacer que sus labios se unieran. Harry entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba... y que lo deseaba, por que la lengua los remojó inconscientemente y sus mismos labios se entreabrieron colmándose de sangre. Pero es que... estaba tan adolorido. Decidió golpearlo mientras sus ojos se ahogaban, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el rostro y en esa milésima sintió el cabello ondulado y rojo corriéndose entre sus dedos, las cejas tan suaves, la nariz afilada, los labios desalmados.

Ron comenzó a sangrar y aún así hizo de todo por besarle, pero Harry se resistía, percibiendo que no solo se agotaba y lloraba, sino también que el resto de los presentes desaparecían en una vorágine de sus mismas sensaciones, percibiendo el cuerpo amado sobre el suyo acariciándose, el cuerpo amado que le obligaba a aceptarle y hacer algo que el mismo anhelaba con todo el corazón.

Los ojos celeste brillaban bajo la sangre implorando perdón, un perdón absurdo que por un instante pensó no era necesario.

Harry pudo ver no solo la sangre que ya fluía y le ofuscaba, sino que también la sangre que derramaba su herido corazón. Amor puro. Podía verse la valentía que inundaba su mente cobarde, podía verse que no solo Ron le estaba adorando con el corazón, sino que también con el físico, con cada aliento, cada grito, lágrima, pensamiento...

'Te estoy obligando a ser de nuevo mi más preciado tesoro... sálvame, amor mío, sabes que somos el uno...'

Entonces, antes de que Harry comprendiera esas palabras en los inmóviles labios de Ron, el entorno se esfumó y, de pronto, solo eran ellos dos en la inmensidad.

Sus gritos se perdieron y pasaron a sus mentes donde ambos se escucharon con los ojos, en los cuales sabían que sus palabras eran sinceras y podían comprenderlas perfectamente.

El silencio era hermoso, la debilidad que le inundó también por que de esa manera ya no podían atacarse.

_'Amor mío' _gritaron airados y no se escucharon...

¿Por qué perdían el tiempo cuando debían amarse?

Todo era real: los sentimientos y la pasión que empleaba su pelirrojo amamándole.

Vio a un fugaz Ron anciano y delicado junto a él, y supo que eran el uno para el otro.

Hermione había apreciado sus labios antes, pero Harry sabía que él sería el primero en besarlo realmente y el único que robaría el resto de sus besos y los últimos; las caricias.

Él le haría el amor.

Pero cuando sus labios eran tan próximos, tanto así que sentían los trozos de alma mezclándose con los alientos, un dolor repentino atravesó y sacudió a Harry...

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, hablando consigo mismo, llorando y con una melancolía que de pronto era extremosa felicidad, al momento siguiente insoportable sufrimiento.

A lo lejos pudo oír, por un llanto que duplicaba el suyo, como un enamorado aterrado despertaba agitado solo un segundo después; un segundo más para que dentro de ese sueño compartido hubiera podido tocar, con la boca reseca por falta de amor, los labios de Harry, colmándose de dolor... solo por eso.

-

-

-

-

**N/A-R**: Nos quedamos igual, igual, igual ¡Ni modo! Aunque, claro, debe entenderse que este capítulo solo muestra lo largo de todo ese martirio, y que han pasado muchos días de obsesión y confusión que poco a poco ¡Tiene que resolverse!

Ya se está acabando, descuiden... ¡Por fin!, piensan todos ¡Pues sí, ya mero!

Espero sus Reviews, mushashos, amados míos. ¡Shao!

Nos vemos.

Ren.


	9. No sé besarte

_**CEREZA 2: No sé Besar**_

Capítulo 9: No sé _besarte_

-

-

A lo lejos pudo oír, por un llanto que duplicaba el suyo, como un enamorado aterrado despertaba agitado solo un segundo después; un segundo más para que dentro de ese sueño compartido hubiera podido tocar, con la boca reseca por falta de amor, los labios de Harry, colmándose de dolor... solo por eso.

-

-

"_Harry_..." gimió sin consuelo; un suspiro irreal que ni siquiera tocó fuera de sus labios rosas.

Pero el muchacho de piel parda pudo e imaginó ver como aquel _ser_ se aferraba de las almohadas con rabia, tras el sueño tan comprensible, y a la vez extravagante, que ambos habían vivido.

"Dios, ayúdame ¿Qué debo hacer...?"

Harry se impresionó al oír la _voz_ a través de la lluvia de penumbra, despertando cuando él ya lo había hecho. Rodó delicadamente en sí mismo, tal como si durmiera, y sus ojos miopes se clavaron en el techo difuminado por la oscuridad, dónde casi podía aún ver aquel _'te amo' _perdido.

Escuchó atentamente mientras algo amargo le trepaba hasta el corazón, doliendo agudamente en los tímpanos oyentes "Dile cuanto lo necesito... dile cuanto deseo morir por su pena, y ayúdalo a dejar de amarme para que no sufra más. Y no dejes que yopare de amarle, para que su dolor se haga mío cuando encuentre a alguien que sea incapaz de lastimarlo como yo lo hice" y los sollozos le arrebataron cruelmente las palabras; casi murió tras la última frase que parecía hecha de dolor, luchando por entrar en el alma de Harry, más allá de la realidad; un sueño nuevo.

¿Pero acaso era real todo lo que hablaba con un Dios prácticamente inexistente? ¿Tanto le amaba Ron para pensar que ese sería un tremendo martirio insaciable si él –Harry- lograba olvidarlo por completo?

_¿Lo amaba? _

El nudo de días antes, tremendo y torturante, se expandía sin ningún tipo de temor en su vientre, franqueando todas sus índoles, ahora tan presentes, de indiferencia gastada. Pero el dolor febril, por poco carnívoro, cedía extrañamente en el alma exquisitamente pútrida.

Entonces le oyó a lo lejos levantarse aprisa con un peso extraño que sintió en sí mismo, que le impidió respirar con libertad y fiereza, desentendiendo las palabras. Reparó, segundos más tarde, en que la áspera tos de su amigo se oía aun a través de las gruesas cortinas. Y entonces, un sonido inconfundible inundó su pensar; sonido amargo que le dejó paralizado y tenso sobre las colchas y con lágrimas instintivas brotando por sus ojos, descendiendo sobre sus sienes fríamente: Ron estaba devolviendo el estómago con debilidad.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó a la nada, a su sueño y a un Ron que no lo escuchó, evitando bestialmente hacerlo sin sonido.

Estuvo a punto de levantarse, atrapado entre la rabia, la impresión y el amor causante de toda la incertidumbre impuesta hacia lo que parecían siglos, en impulso inesperado, despechado... pero en aquel instante una carcajada inerte ascendió desde el infierno; recordó al momento _el beso _antaño que tanto le había lesionado, y se detuvo automáticamente, ignorando deliberadamente el pesar que le causaba tal absurdo y salvaje sonido que aún descorazonaba a lo lejos.

_Ron contra ella y el cabello castaño descarado ondulando a su alrededor_, y a la vez, _Ron pudriéndose por dentro, llorando, muriendo por..._

"Muere por mí... sí..." escupió con rabia, sin pensar que preciso era lo que pasaba; deseándolo tanto y a lo lejos con la increíble fuerza de como, inconsciente y herido, anhelaba hacerle el amor.

"_Está bien"_ le gritó una voz en la mente aprehendida_"... que muera ¡Sí!. Vale la pena mientras vuelva la dignidad que te quitaron ¿cierto?"_

"¿Por qué la besaba?" Interrogó Harry acallando estruendosamente la descarada voz "¿Por qué?" gimió dentro de sí, haciéndose daño al estrellar el marfil de sus dientes unos sobre otros; Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y las lágrimas se hicieron algo más que conscientes, tan heladas, lastimando con su sombra de apasionado dolor el físico sobre el pensamiento, además del pecho interno, el corazón; en el alma.

"_Está bien"_ la voz se suavizó increíblemente _"Que muera amándote..."_ suspiró, parecía querer que así fuera; _tal vez no "Vale la pena, sí, mientras simplemente mueran ambos sin amor"_

_No._

_No entiendo._

Y entonces la voz fue remplazada por una imagen de Hermione, que por más que intentó ya no pareció cínica, alejándose simplemente de..., pero mirándolo y sonriendo con sinceridad, rebajándose o sencillamente siendo una vez más _ella,_ mientras él sentía que algo de un fuego que no quemaba se deslizaba entre sus dedos, adentro y junto a él y podía nuevamente sentir el resplandor de un tal azul suntuoso.

No era solamente porque había comprendido, aún e irremediablemente indignado, que un error cualquiera lo comete; no era solo porque no quería perder a Ron como había perdido a Sirius –_recordando; esa voz en la mente_- . Era mucho más porque necesitaba desesperado saber el sabor de esa saliva que creía ya conocíaen un cereza que, aún así, faltaba _probar_; porque no resistía un momento másvivo, o con la pinta de estarlo, sin poder estrechar esa creación etérea, agraciada, pueril, infinita; Era enteramente porque no valía realmente tener orgullo en cuestión de amor, ni mantenerse sumidos en el pánico cuando simplemente debían reencontrarse y anexionar la perfección universal al amarse.

_Entiendo._

_Sé que será mejor._

_Vale la pena._

Todavía lloraba; dolía con una extrañeza insondable. Estaba abrumadamente confundido por todo lo que sus acciones futuras representaban: recobrar el orgullo perdiéndolo _así_. Recordaba _el beso_ con desgarradoras punciones en la mente irascible, pero entonces esa imagen era remplazada por la de su reciente sueño y así con aquellos, los pensamientos suyos tan personales y candorosos que había imaginado, con el pulso del corazón al borde de la muerte, la metáfora de Ron, aquella pancarta ficticia de amor.

'_Yo te haré... mío'_

Llegó justo a tiempo al baño para recibir en sus brazos débiles el cuerpodébil y pálido del pelirrojo, y entonces se creyó a punto de reír y llorar a la vez. Fue como una oleada limpiando el artificio más húmedo y turbio, una inspiración más, por poco limitada;... y tan sencillo de efectuar. Alcanzar la cima solo venciendo la pesadumbre de la mente engañosa y jactanciosa; entregándose de lleno al impulso certero del irrefrenable corazón.

El azul de diamante perdió nitidez al encontrarse contra una imagen divina, incomprensiblemente presente. Ron, al sentirse rodeado por una esencia que ya bien conocía y que le inspiraba solo júbilo y amor, gimió de nuevo vivo y estable, incapaz de levantar la vista cegada, rogando a Dios con todas sus fuerzas porque ese abrazo fuera auténtico como el de sus tantos sueños, y que jamás terminara. Arañó la pijama de Harry con brío, como si temiera de nuevo perderlo y extinguirse, capturándolo para que no se fuera mientras él recobraba el habla coherente y de una vez... _pedir perdón_.

"No me dejes, por favor" lloró, arreglándoselas para aspirar a la vez toda la fragancia que lo había abandonado; devolverle a la mente un trozo de vida, el porte foráneo y mulato de Harry que carecía en su entorno, destrozado por su propia estupidez; hurtado, casi postergado.

Y cuando por fin tuvo el suficiente valor para alzar la mirada arcana e índiga, perdió la sensibilidad en su cuerpo frágil, solo en un instante, cayendo incrédulo y torpe de rodillas, llevándose a Harry consigo y entre los brazos rosáceos, viendo no más que una explanada de vasto glauco almendrado próximo, brillante; adornado con largos, relucientes y rebeldes mechones negros.

"Perdóname" susurró Ron, y aquella vez, Harry sintió como esa suplica, que tantas veces había escuchado deslizandose fuera de aquel tentativo borde rojo, ahora que ya había despejado el corazón de su espesa calígine, velada de arrogancia, le atravesaba como una flecha de fuego rojo, amado, tierno y sincero, llenándole todo, despejando aún más sus dudas estúpidas sobre si era correcto y lógico seguir amando a esa criatura.

Despavorido, supo, que si bajaba la vista vería a Ron sangrando por los labios mientras suplicaba desesperado. Se sintió terriblemente mortificado e intentó decirle que lo perdonaba de mil modos, uno de ellos limpiándole con éxtasis las lágrimas. Entonces comprendió que no podía calmar el ansia de tortura propia que pretendía su bello Ron, cual como un tonto, siempre abochornado, se cegaba ante la repuesta desesperada, e insistía más, dejando a Harry solo con la oportunidad de entender que Ron en verdad estaba enamorado; y aunque esto último finalmente dolió inmensamente... sintió un tremendo alivio.

Verdaderamente, llegó entonces a sentir, el cuerpo de su mejor amigo un poco más frágil, terso siempre, pero un poco más delgado de lo que ya era en exceso normal, mientras aquel se agitaba contra el suyo, ignorando limpia y lealmente su condición de aflicción, convulsionándose lánguidamente, como si a punto estuviera de sufrir un colapso,padecer un peculiar orgasmo. La piel rosada y suave al tacto era amarillenta, el cabello que él acarició con manos temblorosas turbio y sin brillo, los labios de sangre... intactos.

Pero a pesar de aparentar estarse muriendo, Ron intentó de nuevo excusarse febrilmente abrazándose a la cintura de Harry como si temiera que se le esfumara de pronto, que todo aquello acabara siendo solo un iluso sueño, y con ello le robara los últimos latidos que había reservado con desenfreno para recuperar a su amor, si por fortuna este llegaba a escucharlo un instante.

Hablando atropelladamente contra su pecho, chilló y se excusó ante él y esta vez, mágicamente, lo logró como nunca antes.

"Te traicioné, lo sé ¡Pero jamás te mentí! No sabía besar. Yo..." sintió que Harry le acariciaba el cabello "No sé besarte a ti..." susurró "...A la única persona de la que en verdad me he enamorado..." se detuvo jadeando un momento de flaqueza y, expresando todo su peso opresor enrumores ahogados por lágrimas, continuó,oscilante "Jamás me di cuenta, Harry, pero estaba aterrado. Amarte y entregarme y besarte significaba para mi perder a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Te amo por ser ¡Te amaría si fuésemos completos desconocidos! ¡Si apenas nos hubiésemos encontrado! Pero también amo a mi mejor amigo y temo inmensamente perderlo... Y no quiero... no quiero..." se desmadejó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos azules, por poco sonriendo, rogando grabarse los latidos del enardecido y distante corazón "¡Perdóname por no verlo antes!"musitó "Perdóname... por ser tan tonto... por no entenderlo... por ser tan egoísta" _'amarte tanto'_ y el llanto fundió las palabras casi al instante del momento clímax, a la vez que Harry insistía abrazándolo intensamente; lo silenciaba.

Abrió los ojos al separar los labios del cabello de su amado; sonrió mientras su ojos seanegabanen lágrimas, presenciando las manos de leche estrujar, haciéndole daño, la cintura...

La indignación se esfumó por completo y se sintió en paz; entendió que jamás necesitó escucharlo, ni enternderle, ni recibir ese motivo cruel, dulce que a él le pareció encantador, tan lógico, tan abrumadamente amoroso, estúpido... ¿por qué no?.

"Ron, siempre serás mi mejor amigo... yo sé amarte de ambas formas, y no cederé ante ninguna ¿Por qué dudaste que yo...? ¿Por qué...?" preguntó tan sosegado que por un momento llegó a impresionarse.

"Porque además tenía que ser perfecto ante ti..." rió el taheño "sí, es tonto" suspiró y en una de tantas muestras de amor acarició a tras pies la piel trigueña que tanto extrañaba, _adoraba_."Moría pensar que tú cedieras a tu amor... solo... solo porque entendieras que mi saliva no sería suficiente para satisfacer tu _yo_ tan maravilloso, tan perfecto" parecía franco.

"Oh, por favor, cierra la boca, maldita sea... Ron..." gruñó Harry.

Este se alzó lentamente, el trazo de las lágrimas de seda permanecía intacto en la curva entre el lagrimal y su hoyuelo encantador en la mejilla; el pomulo, y aún descendían. Harry lo miró en verde, un poco arriba, un poco demasiado cerca para que fuera tan real, y creo mentalmente la ilusión de que todo aquello era un paraíso excelso, el sueño procedente de la pesadilla; perdurable. Arrodillados en el suelo se sintieron apresados por la mudez de la expectación; el ansia eterna que no habían cumplido; en el baño que parecía un jardín, el helado piso que parecía tan cálido de pronto, tan terso.

Se dieron cuenta que sellarían de una vez por todas aquel pacto grato que duraría invariablemente; pasarían al segundo nivel de adoración por más sencilla que fuera la firma final, y las almas suyas, las gemelas, la trigueña y la lechosa, se enfrentarían al reto mayor, se amarían como amantes, pero también como mejores amigos, cuales siempre habían sido; era aterrador, sí, porque nunca antes y tal vez nunca jamás sucedería algo tan maravilloso. Pero lo franquearían juntos y dichosos, y mientras tanto sería perennemente exquisito; ellos sabían que se amarían hasta la muerte y en las estrellas cuando se esfumara el paso andante en el sendero terrenal, como amantes apasionados o ángeles –_era igual_-, locos haciéndose el amor en todo momento; como pequeños tontos y fáciles; _amigos incondicionales_.

Tomaron sus rostros ansiando desesperados el momento que tanto se había alejado. Las ropas se tallaron entre ellas buscando las pieles debajo de estás, tan cálidas y entregadas. Ron rehuyó horrorizado al destino solo un instante, mirando, rogando dentro de la mirada verde _'Por favor, dímelo y no tenderé miedo ya. Aprenderé'_

Harry asintió.

"Nunca dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo" susurró.

Algo iluminó como jamás pasaría sus corazones vírgenes, y la hermosura que siempre habían contemplado en cada uno de ellos se intensificó extraordinariamente en el último glorioso instante, antes de que cerraran los ojos a la vez en fervor y los labios de canela y cereza se entrelazaran _por fin_.

Ron se dio el lujo de reírse cuando sus narices chocaron torpemente, y porque aún así fue magnífico; cuando Harry gimió al darse un cabezazo contra la pared. Pero se dio aún más el lujo de llenar de saliva reseca los labios y el rostro de terciopelo del moreno suyo, colmado de ansias, sin miedo, con fe y desesperación, con un toque de lujuria que creyó jamás reconocer en sí mismo, y con toda la confianza, y toda la amistad, y todo el amor que solo podía darse entre ellos: perfectos amigos.

Yal fin sus lenguas de satín se habían encontrado en un baile que no llegaba siquiera a ser dramático; poco intenso. Se dijeron en un murmullo de ensoñación que ese _primer_ ósculo celestial no era simplemente pasión, cuando en verdad era concesión;que se daba solo para ampliar hasta un punto inalcanzable sus confianzas que ya de por sí residían en sus mentes con un peso que rozaba la placentera opresión. Fue de lo más perfecto porque, después de todo, no tenían que aparentar; debían solo ser... _Se amaban _¡se amaban tal y cual eran cada uno! Confiando en que el otro aceptaría sus torpezas indelebles, siempre amadas, aprendidas y compartidas, a pesar de ser siempre para el otro meras marcas de magnificencia.

Fue el contacto amoroso más sincero sobre la faz de la tierra; ni siquiera tuvieron que abrir los ojos para _admirar_; exhalar un suspiro entrecortado por la falta de oxígeno. Fue tan espontáneo y tierno que logró perdurar intacto después de concluido y solo así fue del todo célico. Las emociones no se rebajaron a deducirse de una sola manera, había de todo, era todo; tan dichoso como alegre, tan sensual como susceptible; torpe y a la vez maestro: _Su amistad era indomable_.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco de excitación por un momento. Después de todo, de verdad ¡después de tanto! su historia de amor había sido perfecta: había prevalecido con aquellos matices necesarios de dubitación; porque había concluido... tal como había comenzado.

_Sonrió._

Vio a Hermione y la perdonó; la perdonó porque supo de inmediato que ella no había sentido el sabor cereza en los labios, mucho menos en el corazón; porque Ron parecía un crío ante la danza mística de sus lenguas amantes y amigas. La perdono porque no sabía nada más en ese el abstracto paisaje de amor que se ofrecían y que tanto amó.

Vio a Ron de nuevo dentro de él, en él, como el mismo y a su alrededor, irradiando ferozmente como un sol al que no le sobra ni le falta una gota de bendición; fue dichoso.

Se dio cuenta, lo tenía _todo_.

**_FIN_ **

-

-

-

-

**N/A-R: **Después de unas 40 décadas de inactividad, regreso triunfante con el ansiado final (xDD).

Yo sé, tal vez este no fue el máximo desenlace '¡Qué maravilla de final!' no, yo sé que no. Pero me dolía verlos sufriendo... y supongo que en aquel sueño quedaba casi todo aclarado; nofaltaba más que hacer que lo vieran (sobre todo Harry) en la simple realidad.

Tengo un par de buenas ideas, además de un fic casi terminado, y... algo dramático;Opuesto totalemente a lo que ya he publicado. Aún así espero que me lean. (No se preocupen, suelo seguir viendo todo de color rosa :P)

Espero sus reviews. :)

Mil gracias por su atención (xP)

Ren (Recientemente: Tata)


End file.
